


Practice Room Diaries

by RedCherrySugar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Band Fic, Concert Band, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Marching Band, Renjun is a mess, Romantic Tension, Yeri/joy minor characters, Yes they kiss, awkward moments, high school party, like you can't even see it angst, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCherrySugar/pseuds/RedCherrySugar
Summary: The school's best-known players are Renjun, the star flute player, and Donghyuck, the egoistical trumpet player, who are self-proclaimed rivals.“Listen Renjun, I'd appreciate you putting aside the competitive little narcissist that rages within you and letting me savor it.” And that’s exactly what Donghyuck tells Renjun when they are chosen to play a duet together.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82
Collections: ’00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	Practice Room Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> #0042  
> A huge thank you to the person to made this idea possible. You made me remember why I am fond of all my high school band memories. I also realized that I missed playing my flute so much :( but I've chosen to add it back into my life someway, somehow and soon! Thank you to my friends, Jen and Vicky for your feedback and ideas! 
> 
> _mood board[ here ](https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/practice-room-diaries/) _  
> _playlist!![ here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5QjvlDgmvViuuyg1JyzOqR?si=JGQbYcHdTVCwvhAo0-dUmA) _  
> I'm on twitter now! [ here ](https://twitter.com/haecherrysugar)  
> Epilogue planed. I haven't forgotten about this don't worry! Happy pride! and a merry christmas at that.

Huang Renjun, the self-proclaimed best flute player in the school by far. His competition is nowhere near his level, and they all know that. It's his senior year, no one would try to go after his title—flute section leader. He’s loved by his own section, the clarinets, the saxophones, even the 3 french horns that he managed to win over with more than enough smiles. When it comes to the trumpets it's different, he can't seem to want to like them. There’s only a few he’s fond of, like Jisung who’s more like a younger brother and Jaehyun who’s the hot senior this year. The rumors say he’s a child of Althea and Aphrodite, which isn't hard to believe since his school ranking is number 10 and of course the girls and boys agree he’s number 1 in looks. 

_The bell rings._

But, what makes the trumpet section so unlikeable is a senior who thinks he owns the world. Renjun hates this about him, the ego that radiates off of him makes him want to vomit. 

_In the hallway, the sound of shoes hurriedly hit the pavement._

This guy, he has a name, but Renjun doesn't like to use it. It boils his blood when he hears his loud obnoxious voice in class. He can't understand why the teachers adore him so much. 

_Then, the slam of someone pushing Renjun against the lockers_. 

He can't help but let out a quiet scream when he sees a crimson-haired boy that crashed against his chest, luckily his back is turned to him. These damn fools are acting so recklessly in the hall Renjun thinks, all he wants to do is meet up with Jeno for lunch. Guess that's too much to ask for. 

“Hey, you okay?” Renjun’s voice is strained under the weight of the other. He doesn't care, but he’s still polite. Renjun struggles to move from the force against him. His arms are definitely going to feel the pain later. 

“What-- Oh my bad I didn't see you there!” the other answers enthusiastically. Renjun freezes, his heart stops for a moment--he knows exactly who this is. 

_Lee Donghyuck, of course._

With every muscle in his body, Renjun shoves Donghyuck off his chest before he can turn to see his face. He’s disgusted that he would be pushed around by Donghyuck like a rag doll. He’s not going to let him go easy after he had to face this embarrassment.

Donghyuck catches himself by taking a few steps back as he turns to see the other boy and the smile on his face disappears. 

_Oh, Huang Renjun._

“What the hell was that! Are you gonna pay for my broken arm?!” Renjun exclaims. He can feel the anger growing in his stomach, itching to eat Donghyuck alive. 

Donghyuck huffs, “Huh? Like I would care. It doesn't matter because it's not like we need you” 

“We have Joy that can fill your seat perfectly,” he said matter of factly. 

“And we don't need you either. You aren't that special,” Renjun retorts. He really could punch him in the face right now and leave him with a pretty black eye, but Renjun doesn't. There was no way he was risking an injury that would put him on the bench for the band. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “Whatever dumbass,” he mumbled as he begins to walk away. 

The other raised an eyebrow, _“What was that?”_

“Haha, You heard me” Donghyuck yells from down the hall. He can’t stand Renjun’s cocky attitude and loves every chance he gets to break it. 

Renjun raises his middle finger towards Donghyuck that's seen clearly from down the hall. He won't leave without the last word either, 

“Shithead!” The insult bounces off the walls and the other students go quiet. 

All eyes are on Renjun, but he doesn't care. 

Renjun makes his way to the cafeteria as he spots his friends at their usual spot. The only lunch table next to a window so he could have enough time in a day to daydream. From the window, the trees were visible and still held on to their dark green leaves. 

“Oh hey! Ren-” 

Slam! Renjun smacks his books on the table. 

“What Jeno?!” he replies frustrated. 

“Uncalled for Renjun!” Yeri intervenes, “But, what's going on?” 

“Yeah uncalled for jun” Jeno adds. Renjun gives him a look, but Jeno laughs. 

Renjun sighs, “You won't believe who I ran into,” 

“Let me guess... Jaehyun?” Jaemin suggested, 

“I wish.” Renjun would've done almost anything for that to have been jaehyun, at least he was cute. 

“I think we all wish.” Yeri giggled and everyone laughs with her. 

“Well, someone by the name of annoying trumpet boy shoved me into the lockers.”

“Oh?... Wait hold on,” Jeno pauses and raises an eyebrow “Was this like a heated moment or…?” 

Yeri gasps, “Renjun what in the world!” 

“How did you get yourself into that?” 

Renjun rolls his eyes. He's never hated Jeno more at this moment. Everyone knows that he and Donghyuck don't get along, 

“No, it wasn't,” he deadpans towards Jeno, “You should've seen him! He almost broke my arm for god sake and he walks away like some idiot,” 

“You know I could've been badly hurt today, like being sent to the hospital bed! he exclaims. 

“Let me see your arm,” and with no warning, Jaemin grabs Renjun’s arm twisting and turning without mercy. He pulls his arm away quickly, 

“HEY! What the hell was that for,” Renjun snapped. 

“See Renjun, you're a strong boy. You’re fine now.” Jaemin teased. 

“Why do you even hate Donghy-” Yeri clears her throat, “My bad… why do you hate trumpet boy so much”

“W-what? Do I even need a reason.” Renjun says. What happened today was enough to hate him, he thinks. 

“Umm.. you kind of do need one,” Yeri says matter of factly. 

“Lighten up dude it's our final year anyways,” Jeno reassured him. 

She nods in agreement, “Okay, call me when you have an answer then Jun.” 

“His hair is enough to hate him then” 

“Just because you aren't brave enough to go bright cherry red, doesn't mean he doesn’t look cool. You have to give him that.” Jaemin replies 

“Well I don't like him.” he insists 

“I don't know, I think he's kind of cool,” Jeno suggested 

Of course, his own best friend is saying that the guy he hates is cool. What the hell is cool in Jeno’s dictionary. Renjun doesn't like how bright Donghyuck’s hair is because it's such a distraction, the shade he chose--fire truck red--is blinding. He sticks out like a sore thumb in class with a color like that. On top of that, he doesn't know how to shut up either. 

Renjun turns toward Jeno and forces a smile, “Anyways, moving on.”

The other boy just laughs, he loves pushing his buttons. 

“Are you guys ready for the football game tonight?” Jaemin mentions 

“I’m sooo excited!” Yeri gushed, “I can’t wait for snacks I’m gonna eat and the music that we’ve prepared this time around is literally the best.” 

“We all know you’re only worried about running off with Joy.” 

“Shut up Renjun. I wanna play the pep tunes too.” she huffs 

“Yeri you have my blessing to run off in the second quarter to makeout with Joy behind the bleachers” Jeno declares 

Yeri’s eyes light up, “Oh! Thank you so much clarinet, totally my section leader.” 

“Excuse me Jeno, you have no authority over my flute player like that,” Renjun laughed, “Jeno’s blessing has been revoked. You have the whole break to flirt with her anyway.”

“You know who else is section leader?,” Jaemin pauses and a grin appears on his face, “Donghyuck the trumpet player!”

The others burst into laughter. Jeno gestures a high five at Jaemin. 

“I breathed. I literally breathed.” Renjun says 

He seriously thought for a second that he had forgotten about the mishap with Donghyuck but Renjun is back to square one with his growing hatred of the redhead. He can only hope that his Friday gets better.

**My babies (flute section)**

_Yeri: jun you wont believe this_

_Chenle: what's going on_

_Renjun: i'm on my way_  
_Whats up_

_Yeri: it's the buses for tonight…_  
_Oh yeah chenle let me fill you in_

_Renjun: WAIT OH NO_

_Chenle: what about the buses_  
_I probably don't care_

_Yeri: Renjun definitely will.. HAHAH_

_Chenle: why is so important_  
_Wait… ArE YOU SERIOUS_

_Yeri: ooops_

Renjun feels an impending dread coming upon himself as he makes his way back to school. He’s been waiting for the football game all week. No doubt his favorite part of the school year has just been ruined by what he hopes isn't true. Maybe he's being overdramatic, but he can't stand sharing the bus with the trumpet section because that means Donghyuck and his overwhelming need to be a leader for everyone. He knows the bus ride to the stadium is only ten minutes, but that might as well be ten minutes in hell. He walks into the band room to see that indeed he was right. 

“Hey Jun!” Jeno greets him, “You saw right?” 

“I did. I hate it.” he sighs angrily, “I don't even have you on my bus.” 

“I get Mark and Jaehyun ha” Jeno points out 

“Donghyuck is gonna want the back of the bus huh,” 

“Yeah, I can't let him take that,” Renjun says assertively as scans the room for the rest of his section, 

“Yeri!, Chenle! Get your butts over here” he exclaims 

“Not very happy are you?” Chenle laughs. 

Renjun ignores him, “Okay so, we need to get the back of the bus because I'm not giving Donghyuck satisfaction,” 

“We need to run out of here as soon as you hear the buses.” 

Chenle and Yeri nod their heads in agreement. 

“I really don't get it Jun. Why do you hate him?” Chenle asks 

“Because he’s so annoying. He can't keep his mouth shut for one, and second, he’s-”  
Renjun is interrupted by the loud sound of the bus breaks pulling onto the school's street. 

“Did you hear that?” he pauses, “The bus is here, let's go!” he says excitedly. Yeri lets out a gasp when Renjun pulls her by the arm and hurriedly grabs Chenle’s arm. He begins to run towards the door, spitting out endless excuse me’s. He can see the bus door from the school gate, straight in his direction--this is perfect. He picks up his pace still dragging the others with him. Renjun never thought he would be so ecstatic to see a crummy school bus, yet he's frantically rushing to it. 

Before he knows it, he's past the door and bumping his flute on the seats as he makes his way to the back. He smiles as he chooses the last wrinkly grey seat on the bus. He looks towards his friends, both with messy hair looking frazzled and out of breath.

“Tell me why-” Chenle breathes heavily, “we just did that” 

“We just left the rest of the section” he adds, trying to catch his breath. 

“So the trumpets wouldn't get the back, duh!” Renjun says confidently 

“Spoke too soon” mumbles Yeri. 

Renjun recognizes the voices and of course, it's the trumpet section. He watches as he sees Donghyuck walk towards the back-- towards Renjun. 

“Hey Jisung, sit in the back with me,” Donghyuck says 

“He really can't be trying me right now,” Renjun mutters to himself. 

In that second their eyes connect, he looks straight into Donghyuck’s eyes to give him a death stare but Donghyuck smirks and sends the evil eye right back. 

“I like this spot,” he declares.

It's the seat right in front of Renjun. Of course, it is. 

Renjun clears his throat, “The flutes got the back” 

“Oh really? I don't see them,” 

He watches as the rest of the trumpet section fill in the seats around them, exactly where they saved seats for the others. Now Renjun has a problem. 

“They're coming. Don't worry,” he snapped. 

“Renjun! I found the rest of the guys,” said a male voice. 

Thank god he thought, his section came just in time before he made a fool of himself. 

“Where do we sit? There's no space,” 

Renjun glares at Donghyuck, “Let me ask him” 

“I dunno there's space in the front.”

Renjun wasn't in the mood, he wasn’t going to take any of Donghyuk’s attitude right now.

“You know there's this thing called keeping the section together, Donghyuck,” 

He huffed, “Yeah, I'm doing that right now with mine,”

“Flute section take a seat!” It was their teacher, Mr.Suh. Donghyuck freezes in his seat, as a surge of panic goes through Renjun. They can't lie that they aren't a little scared of him. There was no way either of them were about to get on his bad side. 

Renjun motions his hand “Come on,” 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “guys move to the other side,” 

His section follows the order, and to Donghyuck's defeat watches the rest of the flute section fill in the seats. 

A smile of satisfaction creeps onto Renjun’s lips, he’s defeated donghyuck after all. He can hear Yeri and Chenle laughing at him from one ear, but he really doesn't care about that right now. He can’t understand why he found so much satisfaction in winning this moment, but he also can’t care to find the reason. Right, they’re enemies, he doesn't need a reason. Even if there was a good enough reason- strawberries? 

His thoughts are interrupted by the scent of strawberries—Strawberries of all things are clouding his mind. Though nothing on the bus should have that scent, it grows on to him. The aroma is sweet, where is coming from? It reminds him of real strawberry fields, none of that artificial syrup that he despises the taste of. He shifts in his seat as the open window pushes the scent into his face. It's unique, freshly picked, so pleasant. 

And it's coming from Donghyuck. 

It was all too good to be true. Renjun hoped someone had brought real strawberries, not that it was Donghyuck’s shampoo that smells so sweet. Yet it makes sense that his flaming red hair smells like strawberries. Doesn't make him any less annoying he thinks. Renjun leans into the seat and stares out the window. The scent lingers in the air, becoming sticky. Suddenly strawberries aren't his favorite.

❃

Renjun feels funny, it's not that he feels sick, he can sense that something is going to happen. Though, the sun is shining through the clouds. Maybe his impending doom is just a case of the Mondays. He shrugs it off as he walks to band. On the way he admires the trees that are beginning to show the change of season, going from a muted green to burnt orange. 

“Yeah, today won't suck” he mumbled quietly. 

It doesn't take him very long to reach the main hall where he enters to find his classmates cramped as they hurriedly wrote their names on ripped pieces of paper. The hall isn’t the biggest waiting area, getting around was difficult with its only door on opposite ends. He made his way inwards until he finally found his best friend. 

“Jeno, what are we doing?” he asks 

“Mr.Suh told us to write our names down and put them into the hats,” he points to two baseball caps, “over there.” 

“He didn't say what for?” 

Jeno rips the paper in half, “Nope, but here Jun” and hands him the rest. 

Renjun uses the wall as his hard place to write his name, which he doesn't bother with writing too pretty because whatever this is for won't be important. He spots the two baseball caps with no specific detail about which is what, but he doesn't think twice when he throws his name in the red cap. 

He sets up in his usual spot, the dead center of the classroom in the front row—he was the first chair after all. His other classmates align their seats and stand to him, completing the half-circle of clarinets and flutes as he hurriedly assembled his flute and prepared his sheet music. He shoves his case with his backpack underneath his chair as he turns to Jaemin, 

“What hat did you put your name into?” 

Jaemin was a fine player and Renjun respected that. The only thing wrong with him was his choice of friend, Donghyuck. He can't seem to wrap his head around why anyone would want to be his friend, yeah that's a bit cruel but, he can't lie that he thinks about it. At least his hair wasn't an annoying color. Jaemin wore his bright pink hair well, maybe too well because he had all underclassmen at his feet. 

He slips his reed out of his mouth, “The red one I think,” 

“Do you know what it's for?” he watches as he pieces together his saxophone. 

“Its solo season isn't it?” Jaemin shrugs 

Renjun turns to face the windows above him. Only the tops of trees could be seen and the power lines that connected were visible, on good days the clouds made daydreaming worth his wild. The thought of solo season slipped from his mind even though he loved it. His favorite part was being able to show everyone who he was, and how he good he was. Renjun likes to believe that he can feel the music run through his veins because it moves him, it makes him more graceful when he puts his flute up as his fingers have a mind of their own creating the notes. 

“Good afternoon, We have something very important to talk about,” accounces Mr. Suh, “I’ve had you all write your names down because its solo season!” he finishes enthusiastically. 

Tired grunts and excited gasps can be heard all around the room, Renjun chooses to smile since this was exactly what he wished for. 

“We will have solos, duets, and trios. You must choose only classical music,” he turns to the trumpets in the far left, “So, Jisung you can’t choose My Chemical Romance.” 

Jisung pouts as his face flushes, but he laughs with the rest of the class. 

“The piece must be longer than 3 minutes and…” the teacher's voice fades out as Renjun begins to think about the solo. This would be his time to shine as a senior. He could prove himself to his classmates and anyone else watching that he loved what he did. 

_The voice was faint, “The red hat was for duets and the other was for solos,” Mr. Suh looks into the red hat and laughs “there's gonna be a lot of duets this year”_

Renjun was far gone in his own world to care about the rules, he could ask Jeno later anyways. He envisioned himself on stage, below his feet was the brown wood panel floor and to his sides were the red velvet curtains pulled to the side. He couldn't forget the stage lights that were always too bright warming his skin. It made him sweat uncomfortably, but he didn't care. 

_Mr. Suh shuffles the pieces of paper, “So we have Joy and Yeri. A flute and trombone very interesting,” he pulls out another two pieces, “Jeno and Jaemin! This clarinet and saxophone are gonna make something good,” he nods._

The piece of music he chose would reflect on exactly who he was. Maybe a Clair De Lune, or a Mozart piece, better yet a Beethoven flute solo—now those were hard. Just the right amount of challenge for a pro like him. He would face his music stand and begin without any fear as the music would take away his anxiety with it. The music would be beautiful— 

_“Last ones, drumroll please,” he unfolds both pieces, “This is exciting. Oh yes, it is.”_

_He clears his throat, “Renjun and Donghyuck, flute and a trumpet.” He smiles “Just the chemistry we needed musically.”_

Huh? 

Renjun looks at Jeno to the side of him, “Excuse me? What!” 

“What! No no this isn't happening,” utters Donghyuck 

Mr. Suh continues, “You can’t change your partners so don't bother asking. Those I didn’t call are solos,” he looks at the clock, “Took longer than I thought, sectionals for the last 10 minutes!” 

The class begins to separate into their own areas, taking their stands and instruments with them. Realistically the last 10 minutes were used for gossiping with the occasional sound coming from each section only so Mr. Suh wouldn’t check up on them. His section moves to the far end of the hallway so no one can hear it when Renjun screams, 

“WHAT! CHENLE DID YOU HEAR THAT,” he says as he puts his head into his hands, his flute in between his arms. 

His voice his muffled as he speaks, “Oh my god can you believe this is happening?! Why am I the chosen one?” his body sinks to the floor, “I have to share the stage?!” 

“Renjun,” Chenle looks at him on the ground, “Well I mean… it could be worse.” 

“What do you mean?! This is the worst!” he exclaims 

He directs his view to Chenle, “Its senior year, I wanted a chance to shine!” 

Yeri interviens, “You literally get all of the solos in our concert pieces.” 

“Well, it's not the same. This time I’m sharing the stage with my mortal enemy” He declares. 

“Oh no! Renjun has a mortal enemy. Ahhh I’m so scared,” Chenle mocks 

They all can hear when Donghyuck aimes for what sounds like the highest note on his trumpet. His tone is clear but it's so aggravatingly loud as the sound echoes through the hallway. 

Renjun rolls his eyes, “He's so damn annoying. All he does is make pesky trumpet noise,” 

He does it again. The high pitch that he succeeds in matching again. It really hurts Renjun’s ears to hear Donghyuck's jarring high note that was obviously just him trying to show off. Renjun thinks about the size of his ego, must be huge, sky-high, sky-scraping, over the moon gigantic! He absolutely hates that. He can’t stand his ego because it doesn't take a lot to be humble, but it’s Donghyuck, so yeah it does take a lot. Renjun despises it, he can't just stand here either. 

“Hey! Shut up, trumpet boy!” Renjun calls out. 

Donghyuck looks up from his stand, “Nobody asked flute boy!” 

He did not just say that. He did not just reduce me to that name. 

Renjun raises his eyebrow, “Oh he wants to play like that?”

“You can’t even hit that note!” he yells. 

“Still higher than anything you can play loser!” Donghyuck shouts 

_Brrrrring._

It takes everything in Renjun to bite back his tongue. He let him win this time--not really. 

_Brrrrring._

Because Donghyuck was only saved by the bell. 

❃  
_Tick tock… tick tock_

Renjun watches as the hands of the clock move slowly. His last period of the day, journalism, either went by too fast or dragged on for what seemed like hours—today was the latter. It was his own free period of the day with plenty of time to think. He’s managed to go through the entire day without speaking to Donghyuck, even though they were partners. He preferred not sharing a single word with Donghyuck, the less he spoke the better. It would save Renjun the headache too. 

After all, they only had a week to settle on a piece of music according to Jeno. He won’t talk to him, instead, he’ll choose a piece that only he can stand out in. That's exactly what he will do, the trumpet part can be minor or completely obsolete. Whatever he chooses must go because he has little hope in Donghyuck preparing something in time. 

“Who wants to hear a trumpet anyways?” Renjun mumbles aloud, 

“Did you say something Jun?” Jeno asks, 

Oh, he heard him. Oops. 

“Yeah actually, What piece should I choose?” he taps his pencil against his lips, “I thought about a Beethoven or a Fur Elise. What do you think?” 

“Well, you only named flute solos dude.” 

“That's the point. Duh!” 

Jeno shifts his body to face him, “You have a duet,” he pauses, “with Donghyuck.” 

Renjun crinkles his nose, “ I can’t believe it! I’m asking Mr. Suh to change this,” his expression turns sour, “so-called duet.” 

“You know he won't let you after all its—” 

Of course, he won’t let them change, unless? 

Renjun gasps, “Jeno switch with me and give me Jaemin,” he says frantically, “If I can’t get a solo then I’ll play with him instead. I know there's a few flute and saxophone duets out there… somewhere.” 

Jeno forced his laugh, “Very funny Jun, I quite like my partner. We already chose a jazz duet anyways.” 

He slumps his shoulders. It's that easy, for Jeno and only Jeno. There really was no way out of this, no level of convincing would work on Mr. Suh anyhow. 

“I don’t think Donghyuck will even choose something in time,” he says 

“Oh no, I know he’s choosing something to outshine you,” Jeno says matter of factly 

His eyes go wide, “Oh my god. You’re right! I can’t let him do that,” 

“Hmm, we can start talking to him,” Jeno deadpans.

Renjun squints his eyes, “That's exactly what we aren't gonna do. He can come to me if he wants to talk.” 

Jeno groans, “Ugh, You’re being complicated for no reason. You-,” he looks at him in disbelief, “You literally said you wanted to stop him from choosing the music.” 

“Not a good enough reason to talk to him.”

Jeno lets out a laugh, “You’re really confusing, with your baseless hatred for Donghyuck.” 

“I have my reasons, thank you.” he scoffs 

Why of course Renjun did, he had multiple. Only, the list would take the entire period and more to go over each one. 

“I would ask you why, but you always come empty,” he says as he burst into laughter

“Hey!” he shoves Jeno almost completely out of his chair next to him, “Be quiet and do your work.” 

Jeno doesn't stop laughing because he thinks it's hilarious when Renjun acts defensively over his remarks. 

He takes a deep breath, “Why don’t you t-,” he can’t hold back his laughter, “tex- for reals, Jun,” he takes another breath, “text Donghy-,” but he fails to keep in his laughter. 

“Having the time of your life there, laughing at your best friend.”

“Yeah, just a little,” he chuckles. 

Jeno clears his throat, “Let me start again. Why don’t you,” he points at Renjun, “text Donghyuck, like for reals.” 

“He is NOT getting my number, Hell no… like for reals.” 

“Well if you won’t get his number, I have his social media.” 

Renjun looks away, “I don't want that either. Why would I want to see what he tweets about. It's probably really stupid anyway.” 

“That's literally not what you’re gonna use it for dude,” Jeno says as he places his head into his hands. 

“He’s not gonna get my number or get to choose because it's his fault that he put his name into the wrong hat.” 

“Well…” Jeno pauses, “Surprise! You put your name in there too.” 

Renjun looks Jeno in the eyes, “Still not talking to him. Never. Nope.” 

“Can't wait for the look on Mr.Suh’s face when he fails you both.” 

“Can’t wait for him to hear my solo you mean,” he corrects him 

Jeno rolls his eyes, “Is this class over yet? I wanna go home” 

No, it wasn't, they had more than half an hour left. Giving plenty of time for Renjun to keep thinking about his solo. He wasn’t going to text Donghyuck first, he didn’t care about his opinion one bit. But fine he’ll choose something with a trumpet part just to say he played something. Renjun wanted all the praise that came with performing to only go towards him. 

Donghyuck was only going to go toot toot with his trumpet, what's so good about that? 

❃  
**Friday, 10:56pm**  
**Loser Jaemin**

 _Donghyuck: what am I gonna do!!_  
_I HAVE to work with Renjun_

 _Jaemin: what a loser haha_  
_You really played yourself_

_Donghyuck: I knew I shouldn't have trusted  
the damn red hat _

_Jaemin: F in the chat_  
_:)_

_Donghyuck: doesn’t help!!!_

_Jaemin: Why dont you text him yourself?_

Donghyuck is disgusted by that exact thought. Him texting Renjun? Certainly not. It would take a whole lot of money and bribing for him to even ask for his number. He really didn’t want to become his friend, not that this duet meant that, but he would have to see him every day and actually acknowledge him. That would take too much energy, which he needed for his other classes and to study—as if he even touched his textbooks. 

Donghyuck spent most of his time completely immersed in his sheet music. Playing his trumpet brought him inner peace. Listening to himself was amazing he thought, and once he played with the entire band it was simply breathtaking. Being able to express the idea, the concept, the emotion of the composer through his own playing, his own sound. He was a voice for the notes on his sheets of music. So yeah, this was a big deal. 

Right. He had to share the stage with Renjun. The thought made his blood boil and drove his mind crazy. Why couldn’t he have this one thing? But there was nothing to worry about, Donghyuck believed in his skills to out dominate Renjun in whichever piece he chose—that's if he chooses one. He had all week to settle on one and here he is, in bed doing nothing. 

“Doesn't matter,” he mumbled to himself, “Not a big deal. I can choose it tomorrow before I leave.” 

“What did I do to deserve this? Of all people Renjun?!” he says frustrated. 

Apart from being indecisive, he’s sure that he can pick something quick. He has better things to do than practice this oppressive duet. Going through with Renjun as his partner would make him look lousy—not because he would outperform Donghyuck--because it would seem like he was doing charity work. 

_ping… ping…_

It was Jaemin. 

_Jaemin: Jeno and I chose our piece already_  
_We going 1920s’ jazz_  
_I’ll send you the link_

_Donghyuck: what  
Why do you play with me like that  
Haven't even thought about mine _

_Jaemin: [attachment]_

_Donghyuck: I have an idea  
I would rather die than text Renjun  
Text him for me _

_Jaemin: haha funny hyuck  
Shouldn't you be texting him? _

_Donghyuck: ew no  
Disgusting _

_Jaemin: I only have Jeno’s number_

_Donghyuck: text him then_

_Jaemin: There's only so much I can do  
Jeno won't do anything about it_

_Donghyuck: im-_

_Jaemin: He doesn’t care HAHA  
But for reals get it together _

_Donghyuck: worth a shot_

Suppose he did text him. Maybe this does work out, he could outdo Renjun and prove that he isn't just any co-section leader. He could outshine the flute section leader that the whole class adored so much. His face was remarkably repulsive and so was his tone or whatever sound that came out of his instrument. He wanted to be in control of what they were going to perform. Suppose he does text Renjun, he could really make this his own solo. 

_Jaemin: anyways  
are you going to the party on Saturday?_

_Donghyuck: Joy’s? Hell yeah. Wouldn't miss it_

He smiles, he wouldn’t miss tomorrow for the world. He's waited for… this the whole year… it's her birthday. His eyelids begin to feel heavy. He didn’t forget to wrap the present…. The whole school will… be there… that's cool… if Renjun shows up… he’s getting… It on…sight. With that thought, he drifts off to sleep.

❃

Donghyuck is ready, hell yeah he is. It was Joy’s party tonight, which everyone was anticipating this year. The perfect way to release the stupid amount of stress and anger he built up from thinking about the duet. He would forget about it in no time. 

He looked at himself in the mirror satisfied with his outfit for tonight. He wore an untucked white t-shirt with his blue faded jean jacket. Not forgetting his favorite pair of black skinny jeans that hugged his thighs with rips at the knees for the right amount of edge. The party was causal so, he opted for his black converse and now he was ready to take on the world. 

“Something is missing…” he says quietly as he stares at his reflection. 

He grabs the comb on his desk, “Oh! I know, I know.” and begins to part his hair to show a side of his forehead. The rest of his reddish hair falling forwards, brushing over his eyebrows. 

“Now I feel good and look damn good,” he smirks at his own reflection 

**Saturday, 7:45pm**  
_Jaemin: im here  
Lets go loser! _

The drive to Joy’s house was exciting, it was invigorating. Donghyuck let his worries slip from his mind with every lyric he belted out in the car. Having the windows down might have screwed up his hair, but he didn’t care. He felt like he was on top of the world, that he could have anything he wanted. 

Jaemin turns off the car, “Okay we’re here dude.” 

Donghyuck leads the way to the front door, a gift in hand as he spots Joy already opening the door. They’re welcomed by extremely loud music and the smell of cheap pizza that overwhelms Donghyuck noise. 

“You guys made it! I'm glad,” she says excitedly. 

“Oh is this for me?!” she says as she takes the gift from his hands and warmly hugging the both of them, “Thanks, guys! Come inside.” 

The house is decorated with pastel pink balloons, different colored streamers, and green confetti that covers the ground. Each room in the house was occupied by so many teenagers (he didn’t even know where Joy knew these people) but she was popular so it made sense. It was tight to get around, which made up for the lack of decoration because if you didn't know it was a birthday, the cops would think it was just another house party. The number of red solo cups that sat unattended and in everyone's hands only added to that. 

Donghyuck and Jaemin go straight to dancing. The pulsating music makes him feel like he's on fire. He absolutely loved this about parties. He didn't have to think much, not like anyone else was, so he didn’t worry about looking stupid. He moved the way his heart desired, his hips moved with the beat or he jumped wildly with everyone else. Sooner or later he feels tiredness set in as beads of sweat fall from the nape of his neck. 

He heads to the kitchen alone to look for a drink, he already knew soda would be his only choice. As he comes in from the back door he spots the Jung Jaehyun leaning against the kitchen counter. He admits that he was a little intimidating because of how attractive he was, can’t forget that he made him fumble over his words a few times before. 

He approaches him, “Hey, can you give me a soda?”

“Yeah sure.” He grabs one from behind him, handing it over.

“Thanks, dude.” Oh. It was room temperature, this was gonna be nasty. 

Donghyuck drinks it anyways as he turns to face Jaehyun, “Are you enjoying it?” 

“Yeah, I already did my dancing, really wore me out” he laughs 

“I’m having the time of my life,” he takes a slip, “feels good.” 

“That makes two of us,” he smiles. 

“Cheers to that!” Donghyuck says enthusiastically. 

Jaehyun shifts his view to the door, “Oh look who’s here!” 

Renjun. It was Renjun. Of course, it was him. He regrets being curious, only to find out that it was his rival. He came in wearing a black tropical print short sleeve shirt, with two of his buttons undone to reveal his smooth collar bones. He looked arrogant with his hair that revealed his forehead and the silver chain that adorned his neck with another on the waist of his jeans. 

Donghyuck crinkles his nose, “Oh ew. You made me think it was someone important.” 

“What? You don’t like him or something?” 

“Hell no. He’s super annoying.” 

He notices his shoes—entirely black converse—way to ruin an outfit. The style was pleasing, but dear god not on Renjun. Donghyuck knew he could wear it better. 

Jaehyun furrows his brows, “Renjun isn’t that bad. What did you ever do to you?”

“He’s a waste of space if I'm being honest,” he watches as Renjun greets Joy, “doesn’t bring anything new to the table.” 

“What about in class? He’s first chair flute, you’ve heard his solos right?” he says matter of factly. 

“Or do you completely ignore him when he plays?” he adds. 

“Nah, I don’t like his sound or his ego. It overpowers the music and takes away its beauty.” 

“Wait, Donghyuck,” Jaehyun pauses, “Isn’t he your partner?” 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “Yup! Can’t believe it worked like that.” 

It spoiled his mood since now he was reminded of his responsibilities. He had come with Jeno, which meant that he might talk to Jaemin, taking him away from the dance floor or he would end up on the dance floor instead. He really couldn’t stand to see him. 

“Oh man,” he laughs as he sips from his cup, “That sucks dude. So you hate him and he doesn't like you either then?” 

“I absolutely hate his guts and he doesn’t like me. There was no chance of getting out of it either.” 

“He makes me wanna puke every time I see him,” he adds. 

Jaehyun nods. 

“He's always showing off before class like we get it you can play your part! That your job after all!,” he exclaims, “All he does is daydream in class too. You see it when Mr. Suh has to call on him more than once right. He has no respect for him clearly.” 

“I don’t see it, but how is AP Bio for-” 

Donghyuck cuts him off, “He makes my blood boil when he opens his mouth. Everything he says is unnecessary. He’s filled with nothing but useless thoughts...” 

Jaehyun opens his mouth to speak, but doesn’t try. Donghyuck was already in his own world. 

“...Better yet he's my partner for the duet when I wanted a solo! A trumpet and flute don’t sound good together you know. I don’t have to hear it to already know there's no musical chemistry between those instruments.” 

Jaehyun interrupts him, “You sure do talk about him a lot if you to hate him so much.” 

“Huh,” Donghyuck says as he redirects his attention to him. 

“You haven’t taken your eyes off of him since he walked in,” he says nodding his head 

Donghyuck clicks his tongue, “I was judging his hideous outfit that he walked in with. Did you see how much he looked like an asshole?” 

“Hmm.” he stares into his cup. 

Donghyuck’s mouth felt dry even after finishing his soda, maybe he did talk a lot. 

Jaehyun throws his arm over his shoulder, “Why don’t we go dance,” he flashes him a smile, “We can worry later.” 

He wasn't going to let the presence of Renjun this ruin his night. Donghyuck looked better and danced better anyways. Tonight he wanted to forget about it. After all, Jaehyun had a point, he could worry on Monday. 

❃  
Fear sets in Renjun when he notices Donghyuck waiting outside of the hallway. He never does that, he’s always in class prepared to flaunt whatever he’s practiced on. It was too late to turn away now and enter through the other side, he had already been seen by him anyways. On top of that, he was already late to class and now had to face Donghyuck whether he liked it or not. 

He watches Donghyuck impatiently tapping his foot, trumpet case in hand with his attention turned to the ground. He probably wasn’t waiting for him or better yet didn’t know he was there. Renjun tries to make his steps as light as he could to avoid Donghyuck. He keeps his eyes on him as he walks straight past him. A sense of relief falls over him, he made it. 

Renjun reaches out for the door handle—

“Hey!, where do you think you’re going?” Donghyuck says irritated 

Renjun turns around, “To class. Now excuse me,” he says dismissively, “I’m late.” 

He opens the door and Donghyuck follows behind him. The hallway was silent, void of any noise from the band room. 

“Did you print anything out?!” Donghyuck shouts in a whisper. 

Of course, he didn’t do it, what did he expect. 

“No! did you?!” he turns to Donghyuck, “Did you print out anything?”

“why the hell— What did u do this weekend?!” 

“Shh! Stop being so loud,” Renjun warns him. They would be in deep trouble if anyone noticed them yelling in the hall. Not that he was trying to help him, he was only trying to save himself from any form of detention. 

Donghyuck clicks his tongue, “You had a whole week too!” 

No one was allowed to talk to him like that. Donghyuck was getting every bit of attitude handed right back to him. 

“Donghyuck you're so going to hell!” he groans. 

“oh yeah?” Donghyuck raises an eyebrow, “Make sure to pick me up on your way there” 

“Ugh! Why do I even have to talk to you,” Renjun mumbled under his breath. 

He begins to walk away, only making it halfway down the hall for Donghyuck to stop him. 

“That's it? We go in empty-handed?!” he says intensely. 

“Wait… hold on actually,” he replies quietly, “but hold my flute,” he shoves his case into Donghyuck’s chest. 

Renjun sets his backpack pack on the floor as he kneels next to it, pulling out his music folder. He flips through the numerous music sheets from all of his years in school. Some were solo pieces, others were ensemble parts, first parts, and second parts. He knows he should’ve given them back to the teacher but, each page had too much sentimental value. 

His eyes fall on a piece he’d played for fun last holiday season. It really was nowhere near his level (he was way above it now) but had never been played in the music room so it was a far shot. Originally a flute duet so he’d have to pretend that the second part was for a trumpet. It was better than choosing pieces that Mr. Suh would recognize as flute solos—that would be embarrassing. 

He saves the day with _“Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas”._ This wasn’t what he envisioned but, for the sake of his grade, it would have to do. He hands over the music to Donghyuck, its edges slightly frayed. 

He examines the music, “What is this? Mary had a little lamb for the recorder?!”

He scoffs, “Ha you really are a loser.” 

Renjun clenches his jaw, “We can’t show up empty-handed!” 

“Fine! Only because I need the points,” he angrily sighs. 

Renjun snatches the music out of Donghyuck’s hands and starts walking away from him. 

“My last nerve!” Donghyuck whispers as he walks in front of him. 

“What was that?” 

“Shut up. Get to class, damn.” 

They both walk into the band room, trying to get their chair and music stand as quietly as possible. Though, with everyone else set up, it was difficult to get around. It was impossible not to make a noise. 

“I’ll be checking solo and duet sheet music today. Must be printed!” Mr. Suh says enthusiastically. 

“Renjun, Donghyuck,” his demeanor changes instantly, “You two are late. You’re first, my desk right now,” he says in discontent. 

The room gets quieter than when he walked in. He feels all eyes fall on him. Yeah okay, he should just accept the fat F he’s about to get. He sets his things down, sending a silent wide-eyed look to Jeno. A silent “dear god help me I'm about to be fed to the wolves”. He waits for Donghyuck at the end of his row, he wasn’t going to be scolded at alone. 

Luckily the volume of the class rises when they walk up to Mr. Suh. At least less of his classmates would hear less of the mess that was about to go down. 

Renjun hands him the music, “This is what we chose.” From the side of his eyes, he sees Donghyuck smile. He can’t seem to read the expression on the teachers face. It wasn’t positive, that's for sure. 

“This is unique,” he pauses, “I expected more challenging music from you two.” 

He looks disappointed. Renjuns wishes he wasn’t in his position, that he could prove that he was better than what they practiced in class and for Mr. Suh to continue believing in him. 

“Wait…” he flips through the pages, “Where is the trumpet part?” 

Donghyuck’s eyes dart straight to Renjun. The other boy only sends him wide eyes back. He forgot to tell him to prepare for that question. 

“I-... A-actually, the printer wasn’t working at school, or… my house, or the library either,” Donghyuck spits out and smiles. 

“Okay. Show it to me on your phone.” Mr. Suh says firmly. 

Donghyuck takes out his phone, showing a tint of nervousness on his face. He’s fumbling and obviously having trouble trying to find something quickly. 

_Oh dear god could it get any worse._

“Actually, I can’t access the file right now. The school's wifi is down,” he says confidently. 

Mr. Suh looks at both of them, “Fair enough. Show me tomorrow.” 

He sighs, “You both won’t get full points for forgetting his part.” 

Thank god It worked. 

They both nod and smile at Mr. Suh (he hopes it doesn’t look too forced). They remain their composure as they walk from his desk to collect their instruments and music stand. He makes sure they walk out together, only to prove to Mr. Suh that they were working together. 

Donghyuck waits until they reach the hallway to speak, “Huang Renjun you're so gonna get it.” 

“Get the solo? Make this my solo? Stand out?” He scoffed, “Hell fucking yeah I will Lee Donghyuck.”

“God, you’re an idiot.” 

After Donghyuck’s last words he immediately separates himself from Renjun, going off into the school cafeteria that's connected by the band hallway. He sighs loudly in relief because god that part was finally over. 

❃

It takes a while for the rest of Donghyuck’s section and his friends to come out so he sits there miserably thinking about how his duet has become a Christmas tune (not very fancy or complex if he admits). He saw the sheet music and it did not look like at a challenge at all, so maybe this was better because that means he would have to practice less with Renjun. 

He could manage if he learned the piece in a week and did the bare minimum just to know the notes. But, Donghyuck wasn’t someone that took his music lightly he would completely commit himself to it, or at least until his enemy made him want to quit. He wasn’t about to make a complete fool of himself either. He threw out the idea of the bare minimum, he still wanted to be heard in the duet.

Renjun had the advantage because he chose the piece and of course, Donghyuck would have to overrule his victory by doing anything he wanted with the piece on his part. He could add an eighth note there and a pitch change here, an echo there and maybe more than enough glissandos. 

He watches as Jaemin and Jisung make their way to him. He sends them a forced smile, “This is outrageous, utterly outrageous.” 

“I heard how awkward it was when you guys went up” replies Jaemin as he places his saxophone on the table. 

Jisung shakes his head, “Yikes. What did he save you with?” 

Donghyuck gasps obviously offended, “How did you know that I didn’t save us?”

“We saw you walk up empty-handed dimwit,” says Jaemin 

Jisung releases a laugh with Jaemin, “It was obvious dude.” 

“Have Yourself a… Merry Little… Christmas.” 

“I didn’t get full points,” Donghyuck claps his hands on his thighs. No matter what it was, a 5 out of 10 points could plummet your grade because there wasn't much to grade but your effort or attendance. Yet, of course, the credit for today was a large chunk of his grade.

“Great! Now I’m gonna fail this class thanks to him.” 

Jaemin crosses his arms, “How do you even fail band?”

Jisung looks to Donghyuck, “You gotta be quite the dumbass to do that.” 

❃

It's been a week since he and Donghyuck had last spoken, it wasn’t a big deal because Renjun was trying to avoid him at all costs. He preferred it this way since he’d have to see his pompous faceless. As of now, Renjun sat in-band staring out the windows trying to figure out his own practice plan for the other pieces the class was working on. He feels a tap on his shoulder, its Jeno,

“Hey, Mr. Suh said duet sectionals.” 

Renjun frowns, “Oh. Really? I have to work on other stuff.”

“Yes really. Go work with Donghyuck headass.” 

“As if. Ugh”

He knows that Donghyuck won’t come near him because he’s too busy talking to Jisung who is obviously preoccupied with his own practice. Nevertheless, Renjun had to pretend at least for the sake of Mr. Suh that could come to observe any minute. He grabs his music stand and flute then heads over to Donghyuck in his own row sitting next to his friends, which he shouldn’t be doing but Renjun could care less. 

He decides to stand right in front of Donghyuck, even moving the music stand to make space for him to tower over him. He stares directly down on him, 

“Hey,” Donghyuck wasn’t paying attention, “Hey trumpet,” he hisses. Still nothing. 

“Idiot,” he says as he stabs him in the stomach with his flute. 

“Agh! What the…,” he clenches his stomach looking straight at what hit him, “What do you want?” 

“Practice. Outside. Now.” he says firmly. 

“Why would I want to do that?” he replies bitterly 

“Before Mr. Suh marks us down stupid.” Once again, he doesn't care about Donghyuck’s grade but if he says it that way, it keeps them away from bickering more than they already do (saves Renjun’s energy too). 

Donghyuck reluctantly agrees and turns to his friends to mouth the words “save me” before grabbing his music stand and trumpet. He didn't bother hiding his action so, he knows that he was supposed to see it. The petty energy he harbors irritates Renjun, way to spoil his entire day. 

“Geez hurry up!,” says Renjun 

Donghyuck rises from his seat coming face to face with Renjun. Now he was looking down on Renjun, looking straight into his eyes. The two inches still didn’t make Renjun fall for whatever act he was putting on. 

“Well, I could if you’d get out of my way,” Donghyuck bites back. 

He does…kind of, but only enough for there to be space to walk into the hallway. The hall was empty aside from Yeri and Joy at the other side. He notices Donghyuck’s frustration when he smacks his music stand on the ground—that makes two of us. They face each other on opposite sides avoiding eye contact at all costs. 

Renjun jerks the others stand round and there sat brand new white pages of Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas. Thank god he found his own music.

But the other boy yanks the stand right back to where it was. 

“Tune,” Renjun says as he plays a note, donghyuck joining. He swore that he had never heard of two instruments mixing so badly together. They weren’t anywhere near in harmony together. 

“Gosh, you’re so flat.” 

“No, you’re sharp!,” he replies, “You’re not even out that much,” he points to the flute. 

Renjun rolls his eyes and moves the top piece only by a centimeter, “Again.” 

Their sound still sounds ugly. 

“It's you!,” he exclaims, “You’re flat!”

“I don't hear it.” 

“Move the tuning piece.” 

He watches him move his top piece by an inch, which made it obvious that it was indeed Donghyuck who was out of tune. This time Renjun only puts his flute up in the position to play, Donghyuck takes the hint. The sound blended wonderfully, like angels singing in heaven but this was his Donghyuck so, angels from hell—if those existed. 

“Measure one,” Renjun says firmly. 

They begin, at first together semi-melodic but it quickly falls apart. 

“Why am I even letting you take the lead!” Donghyuck exclaims, “You don’t even know your part!” 

“Yes, I do! Its YOU. You can’t even come in on time so we sound terrible!” he snaps back. 

“You were rushing through the whole part! And I came in on time.” 

Renjun crosses his arms, “I wasn’t rushing, it literally says 92 beats per minute!” 

“You know what. Fine!,” Donghyuck throws his arms in the air out of frustration, “I'm leaving.” 

He watches Donghyuck as he walks away from him, his hair still obnoxiously hurting his eyes. He was wearing denim on denim, light blue on light blue, stupid on stupid—wasn’t as cute as he thought he looked. Renjun notices that he left behind his stand, a true moron. Out of curiosity, he turns the stand around, inspecting his sheet music. Its blank, void of any pencil marks or any notes. He sighs since this meant that he wasn’t practicing at all, yet at the same time Renjun was guilty of that too. 

He guesses that for a first practice it wasn’t half bad. It could be worse and it could be better, at least he knows now that he found his own part. He also never noticed when the other pair at the end of the hall stopped playing. They probably heard everything and were staring, how embarrassing. He checks his phone, with only ten minutes of class. There was no way practice felt like more than half an hour, but then again they spent most of it arguing. 

**12:15pm**  
**NEW MESSAGE  
My babies (flute section)**  
Yeri: cleanup on hallway 3  
It was a major shit show  
Chenle: do tell  
I think I heard it from  
the other side

❃

Being angry made Donghyuck hungry, he doesn’t even know why either. It just felt good to have a full stomach after being so bitter. However, public school cafeteria food was the spawn of nightmares. The food was obviously frozen and then heated for the day it was meant to be served. You were lucky if it still wasn’t a little cold in some spots of a sandwich. Today Donghyuck stays safe with the “chicken tenders” aka the lukewarm wannabe chicken strips accompanied by salty ketchup. 

He makes his way to the table where his friends were inside the cafeteria. He almost manages to drop his food on the way to the table because of how packed the cafeteria had become, even though he left his stuff at the table. 

“How was practice?” Jaemin asks. 

Donghyuck shakes his head, “It was horrible.” 

“Did you guys even practice?”

Donghyuck shrugs, “Yeah we did.”

“What a liar,” Joy laughs, “You guys should’ve seen it! They would not stop yelling at each other.” 

“I think I heard them too,” says Jisung 

Donghyuck can feel his face get hot, were they really that loud? 

“Well it took us forever to tune, plus he kept messing up so that caused me to mess up and then we got into an argument and then I left and then… yeah that's what happened,” he says in one breath. 

Jisung laughs, “Are you sure you weren’t the issue?” 

“He kept rushing so he clearly doesn’t know his part.” 

“You know what makes it better,” Joy says enthusiastically. Jaemin and Jisung look at her in anticipation. 

She starts to giggle, “He forgot his stand and left it behind with Renjun.” 

The entire table burst into laughter. He starts to feel like it's 100 degrees, but it's only on his cheeks and he just knows that he looks like a tomato. 

“My best friend is a complete fool,” says Jaemin. 

“Truly co-section leader for a reason for a reason,” adds Jisung 

“Crossing the line trumpet number 3!,” utters Donghyuck. 

“You know Donghyuck,” Jaemin pauses, “Why don’t you ask for a practice room after hours… so no one hears your yelling.” 

“That sounds awful,” he replies in disgust. 

“Oooh! After hours? Exciting!,” Joy says as she leans forward, “Lee Donghyuck and Huang Renjun,”

Joy sends puppy dog eyes to Donghyuck, “sitting in a tree…” Jisung joins in on the torment, “K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes-” 

Donghyuck cuts them off, “The thought of that is appalling! First I loathe any contact with him,” he pretends to gag, “Second of all he’s cursed, why would I want to kiss that.”

“Jaemin almost had me convinced. Such a shame,” he feigns disappointment. 

“Okay have fun failing. My partner is great you know, we get along so well, like wow didn’t know I was missing out on a whole friendship,” says Jaemin. 

To make it worse, Joy comments, “I adore my partner. She’s so talented and we chose music that reflected who we are and I love spending time with her!” 

How lovely is it that Joy happens to be working with Yeri and Jaemin with Jeno, who are Renjuns closest friends. He knows they’re showing off and god does Donghyuck wishes he could say the same. He still doesn’t like his own partner, but he might put a little effort into it only for the self-satisfaction of feeling like he completed something. Now that something would be asking for a practice room. 

But, he can’t just admit that it was a good idea after he had shut down Jaemin. His ego wouldn’t let him take the hit. Though, he’d have to ask right away before there are no open slots. He had to leave right away without being suspicious, which meant a little white lie wouldn’t hurt. 

He rises up from his seat, “I'm going to the bathroom. Bye.” 

The entire group's attitude changes.

Jisung stops him, “Wait did we actually offend you?” 

“W-what? No why would I.” 

“Just checking. Go on then.” 

Donghyuck walks as quickly as he can without looking questionable. He has to take the long way to the band room, through the cafeteria's front doors. Only to hope that Mr. Suh is still in the classroom. 

Upon reaching the band room doors he spots a sheet of paper taped on. 

**SIGN UP FOR PRACTICE ROOM**  
_After school  
1\. Yeri/Joy wed.  
2\. Jaehyun thur  
3.Chenle mon  
4\. _  
He writes his name next to Renjun’s and reads the fine print. 

You are committing to coming in on your assigned hours and day until the day of your performance. 

That should be no problem if he doesn’t manage to go crazy in a week by the words of Renjun. Now he HAS to mention this to the other boy, he really has to talk to him. He decides on putting down, Tuesday, which was today. Why the hell not he thinks, he could have his own fun with Renjun after what happened earlier. 

To contact him or not to contact him was the question. To text or not to text? Donghyuck didn’t even have Renjun’s phone number so that would be impossible. He wouldn’t care to look for his social media either, so it was all a dead end. All band classes were finished for the day so he wouldn’t see by chance either. 

The only thing left was to ask Jaemin, who would ask Jeno to text him, who then would get the message to Renjun. If they all agreed that is. 

**Tuesday, 12:45pm**  
_Loser Jaemin_

_Donghyuck: can you do me a favor_

_Jaemin: dude what's taking  
you so long _

_Donghyuck: can you text Renjun for me?  
Like through Jeno_

_Jaemin: Oh? Did you get a  
practice room _

_Donghyuck: if you see my name on  
the list I didn’t write it _

_Jaemin: what do I say_

_Donghyuck: meet me at bandroom  
After school today  
Jaemin: okay  
Hopefully, he listens _

_Brrrring… Brrring…_

Donghyuck, half-heartedly saved by the bell, at least wouldn’t have to face questions about what took him so long or why he came in from the side doors. He might be late to his next class, but that was never a big deal either. He was more eager to see if Renjun was going to come after school. He also already envisioned that it would be just another shit show, however Donghyuck kind of wanted that. He found that angry Renjun was entertaining even if he makes himself angry too. 

_4\. Donghyuck/R̶e̶n̶g̶Renjun tuse._

❃

Renjun confesses that he was curious about what Donghyuck’s message was all about—that he got from Jeno, that said he got it from Jaemin, that said he was coming from Donghyuck. 

Band room after school, today. 

The bell has already rung, so he's free if he runs away now. He doesn’t bother trying to get out of it because a part of him wants to go and lying would require too much effort and then Jeno would be asked by Jaemin, then would be asked by Donghyuck of why he couldn’t make it. Yeah, that was too much work that he didn’t feel like putting the effort for. 

He feels the cool breeze run against his cheeks and watches as the leaves flow through the wind as he makes his way to the lockers. It was comforting, if he was honest, to be able to enjoy the little details in life and even more so when he spotted Jeno at his locker. 

Only two lockers away from him Jeno asks, “Are you gonna go with Donghyuck right now?” 

Renjun shoves his books into his locker, “Gotta see what he wants.” 

Jeno grabs his flute for him, “Thanks.” 

“He better not waste my time today!” he says slamming the locker shut. 

“Okay Jun, Tell me how it goes!,” Jeno replies enthusiastically. 

“Be upset with me Jeno.” he groans. 

“I'm not the one who hates him,” Jeno says nonchalantly 

“I'm your best friend, you’re supposed to hate who I hate.” 

“Tell me what happens later and then we’ll see.” 

Jeno looks at watch, “dude you’re gonna be late it's 3:05.” 

“Does it look like I care?” 

“No, but I gotta go. Good luck Jun.” 

“Yeah, thanks. Whatever dude.”

And with that Renjun heads off to the bandroom where he hopes that Donghyuck can also remember his own plans. When he walks into the hallway the hallway is dark, the only source of light coming from the high ceiling windows. He sees a figure at the hall, it was Donghyuck. He’s doing god knows what on his phone. 

“What do you need me for,” says Renjun. 

Donghyuck looks up from his phone, “We need to practice, duh!” 

He sighs, “Is that what you needed me for? Why am I here then? We don’t even have a practice room.” 

Donghyuck points at the sheet of paper on the wall. Number 4: Donghyuck and Renjun, tuse. Oh, he really did put some effort. It was unexpected, like really unexpected because he didn’t think that Donghyuck had the heart or brain cells to do this. This meant that he was a little more serious about the duet and Renjun would have to be too.

“Why are you just standing there then? Let's go in.” 

“Ladies first isn’t it?,” Donghyuck forces a wide smile. 

The band room looks kind of odd after hours, the only light coming through the large windows on the high ceiling. Yet, it was pleasant because it felt comfortable with all the chairs and music stands put away that revealed how truly massive the band room was. The room didn’t have any of that fancy bandroom stuff, the floor was completely flat, without those fancy cubbies on the walls and no room for their marching uniforms (Mr. Suh always complained that the school didn’t care about them, which was kind of true). But it made up with the endless trophies that were almost as tall as him that lined the top of storage closets and the class photos of each group hanging on the wall that reminded him of how long he’d been there for. 

The practice rooms were technically storage for extra chairs and places for instruments, each in its own side room. Not very big either, but it was more than enough space to fit them both. The entire band room was empty with Mr. Suh nowhere in sight (honestly he’d probability left already). Now they could practice in peace…. Or something. 

He really has no idea what to expect from Donghyuck today. Perhaps more arguing today and soon enough he would have to look up new insults because he’d have to start recycling the same ones, which now lacked impact. 

“This is the only one open,” says Donghyuck. 

It's the side room with all the extra chairs and the least amount of space, great. Donghyuck goes in first, moving as far as he can get to the back, struggling with the stacks of chairs as he gets there. 

“Ow,” he lets out a small groan. 

Renjun can’t keep himself from laughing, “Idiot.” 

He turns to look at him, “Shut up blockhead.” 

He isn’t that deep in but he has only enough space for himself, his music stand, his things and arm space to play. As does Renjun but he sticks near the door for a bit of extra space. Honestly, they were only 5 feet apart, which he hated because you could see the little deals on Donghyuck’s face—information he didn’t need. 

They quickly prepare their instruments and sheet music, it was time to get serious. 

“Start at measure 5,” says Donghyuck. 

“K,” he replies bluntly. 

And so they begin, not entirely bad or great either, but for a first official practice, it was decent. Renjun is surprised by how much progress they had made individually, but it's still not making sense together. He lets it go for now because missing notes and their sound weren’t on his mind yet. 

They went on for what seemed like an hour, sharing very little conversation or words at all. He only allowed it to be this sloppy because he wanted to pinpoint how many practices it would take them to get this duet over with. The less, the better he thought. But, he could tell Donghyuck noticed every mistake and every missed beat. 

The sound of Donghyuck’s trumpet bounced off the walls and went straight into his ears, which felt like he was playing right into his eardrums. It caused Renjun too much pain for him to be here any longer 

The second they stopped playing he heard a ringing in his ears. Donghyuck spoke, but it was muffled. 

“Huh?” 

“I said, what's your problem?” Donghyuck spoke up. 

“I don’t have any. It's all you.”  
“You know what?” Donghyuck shoves his music into his folder, “I’m gonna leave because I have better things to do.” 

“Don’t even start with me Donghyuck.” 

He angrily puts his trumpet into the case, “What are you gonna do about it?” 

He throws his backpack over his shoulder, “You can’t do anything because,” he squeezes past Renjun on his way to the door. 

“Are you just gonna storm out again?,” Renjun groans, “God you're so annoying!” 

Donghyuck slaps the door open, “All you do is bother me.” 

Renjun crosses his arms, “Are you serious right now?! Are we ever gonna practice again?” With one foot he keeps the door open. “You wanted the practice room!” 

Donghyuck stops before getting very far. He relaxes his shoulders and turns to face the other boy. 

“Can we agree on something, at the very least,” Renjun says firmly. 

“Okay, every Tuesday like today” he replies bluntly. 

“For an hour.”

“K.” 

“Wait make that an hour and a half,” Donghyuck smirks. 

Oh, what the hell was that for? The practice didn’t even last that long today. Chances are that he’ll just storm out, yet again. That was too much time of being with Donghyuck and seeing him in a week, but if that kept Renjun on the right track he was willing to sacrifice his precious time.

“Ugh, Does that mean I have to clear my schedule now?”

“Of… what?, nothing”, he scoffs, “Do you even have anything else to do but be boring?”

“I actually do my homework unlike you,” Renjun says matter of factly 

“Ooh, I'm so scared,” he mocks, “We have a real band nerd on our hands!” 

Renjun gasps, “You did not just call me that. You're the real band nerd! All you do is play your instrument, at least I have a social life!” 

“You're so funny because I literally went to Joy’s party two weeks ago.” 

“Oh that's where you went?!,” he exclaims, “Instead of doing your work for this class? What are you trying to defend? That you’re lazy” 

“You came in empty-handed too!,” Donghyuck points at him, “What were you doing then?” 

Renjun rolls his eyes, “Having my own fun.” 

Donghyuck puts a hand on his hip, “I saw you at the party dumbass.” 

“I-I wasn’t, what do you mean?” 

“Explain to me why I saw you in a black shirt and jeans with some chains on ur neck at her party” 

That's exactly what he wore that night. He remembered feeling really confident, but why does Donghyuck, of all people, recall his outfit so well? 

“That wasn’t even me.” 

“Cut the shit Renjun. I saw you there with Jeno too.” 

“Okay, fine maybe I was there but you’re in trouble as much as I am” 

“With who? You?!,” he shakes his head,” like I care!” 

“Yes with me!” 

“Let it go, I got us this room.” Donghyuck’s voice lowers. 

“That's not important when you're the reason we are playing Christmas music for our duet.” 

Donghyuck starts to walk away looking stupid as always, with his harsh colored hair. A real tomato, he looked like. 

“I need your number, you idiot.” 

“Nope, never!” 

_Tick tock… Tick tock_

The room is finally silent. He lets out a frustrated sigh. They could never get quite far in the quality of their duet if they kept being like this, but it was so easy to argue with him. Seeing him genuinely provoked his anger and bad attitude to come out. He hated every moment with Donghyuck. He’s even surprised that he has managed to get through this much with him. After all, he was too prideful to get out of the duet or make a fool of himself on stage. 

_Tick tock…_

It was only 4 o’clock, but it was time for him to go home too. 

❃

Donghyuck admits that storming out was a bad idea, but he couldn't help it when Renjun was awful company. Its Tuesday again, perhaps this meant a second chance at an attempt to practice or maybe he’ll start putting in an effort to stay at practice. The chilly wind that ran through his hair made the walk across campus suck. All he wanted to do was wrap himself in his blanket and take a nap, but he had to commit to practice—for himself. 

This time Renjun is waiting for him at the door. The sight of him makes him already want to leave. The only exception is that he practiced his own part. 

They share no words when Renjun opens the door to the bandroom. The only sound that can be heard is the clicking of the music stands coming off the storage rack. Today he shoves himself in the same spot as last week. Very cramped and snug but, as far as from the other boy he can get—it wasn’t a lot. Practice takes off right away, even though they can’t look each other in the eyes. Only speaking to mumble a measure number or to repeat a page. 

“Okay hold on,” Renjun lowers his flute, “That's not even written there, where do you see a pickup note?” 

He writes it in, “Right…” the pencil smacks paper, “There.”

“Well, that's not on mine. So erase it,” he replies firmly. 

“No. I won’t. I wanna stand out.” 

Donghyuck knew the stakes were high because the entire class expected a lot from its star players. Since the music wasn’t a challenge, Mr. Suh anticipated the most exquisite performance from them, which only rose the expectations they had to meet. They both would have to add their own musical motifs, vibratos, and maintain a constant pitch throughout. He would be lying if he wasn’t a little nervous about that. The lack of chemistry would be obvious but if they played well enough they could mask it--sort of. 

That's what is keeping him here in his very seat. The only thought that keeps him from running away at this very moment and never coming back ever again. 

“You’re gonna be like this?... Seriously.” 

Donghyuck’s jaw clenches, “Listen Renjun, I'd appreciate you putting aside the competitive little narcissist that rages within you and letting me savor it.”

“Fine! If you think you’re such a hotshot player, I’m adding my own random nonsense notes and will do no justice to this damn Christmas song!” 

“I’m not doing any justice?!,” Donghyuck jabs his finger into Renjun's chest, “You can’t even play page three.” 

Renjun suddenly jolts back, “Watch me Donghyuck. I’ll do you one better and play it right now.” 

Donghyuck has a smug look on his face, “Go for it, flute boy.” 

The other boy glares at him right before his eyes shift to his sheet music. And he begins, it sounds decent, Donghyuck couldn’t lie. Wasn’t perfect just yet either, he lacked some details that bothered him. He approaches the part he usually makes a mistake with some “tricky fingering” or an excuse Donghyuck liked to call it. He’s really to laugh right in his face and prove that he was right, until… Renjun managed to play it… fine. 

_Oh no, now he’s the idiot._

Renjun takes a deep breath, “You see,” he exhales, “I just played that perfectly.” 

“I beg to differ, but whatever.” 

“Then you play your page two.” 

“Fine. Just because you asked.” 

Donghyuck doesn’t think to take a breath as he rushes to show Renjun all he’s got. He was praying to whoever would listen that he made no mistakes. He immediately regrets forgetting to take a breath before. Taking one now would make him look weak since it wasn’t his usual spot but not taking one would make him… well… lose all his air, making him look like an idiot anyways. He takes a sharp breath close enough to where he’s supposed to be and he finishes his part without a single mistake. 

“Happy?”

Renjun pretends to think for a second, “No. You didn’t breathe in the right place.” 

“Sorry, I don't like breathing your recycled air.” 

“Also, at measure sixty-five, it’s really messy. You should really prac-” 

_Ping… Ping…_

They both look at Renjuns phone, someone was texting him. 

“You should really practice that-” he's interrupted again. 

_Ping… Ping…_

Donghyuck looks at him impatiently, “Aren’t you going to answer that?” 

The other boy picks up his phone, “It’s four-thirty, practice is over.”

“Finally.” 

In silence they put away their instruments and music stand, trying to beat each other to the door. It doesn’t matter when they make it to the main door because Donghyuck exits right behind him and takes his sweet time walking to the front of the school, it wasn’t very far anyways. 

Practice was decent for the first time. They both stopped bickering—or started holding their tongues really—and it helped move the flow of practice. He wasn’t surprised at their progress, actually, he had hoped they would be at least have it fifty percent mastered by now, but that's asking for too much. He had to remind himself that he was working with an obnoxious flute. 

Maybe that was the trick to this whole duet, don’t talk. Who was he kidding? Donghyuck loved to rile up Renjun, it was almost a guilty pleasure of his. As the chilly air touches his cheeks the sudden realization hits him, waking him up from his daydream. They are only six weeks away from the official performance. It seems like a long time, but it catches up to you, the same way the semester is almost over too. On top of doing his homework, practicing, and having a social life, it's easy to forget about his band responsibilities. He was sure Renjun didn’t practice outside of the practice room and if they kept it that way, they would never meet his level of satisfaction. 

❃

Practice the week after was mediocre at best. 

“Let's take a break my lips hurt,” Donghyuck interrupts. 

“K, whatever I’m going to get some water,” he goes to the door one hand on his flute, the other on the knob. 

_Clink…. Click_

“What?” he mumbles to himself, “Why isn’t it opening?” 

He fumbles with the knob, again and again, he can feel Donghyuck watch his every move—there wasn’t a lot to look at in this room anyways 

Renjun sighs, “I think… we’re locked in.” 

“What? Are you kidding me right now.” 

He walks over to the door and tries to mess with the doorknob himself only to fail. It really won’t budge. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “Why do I even let you touch the door.” 

“Oh Shut up. You know the school is old! God knows what year this door is from.” 

“You clearly can’t open a door correctly without trapping us.” 

“What do we do now!” Renjun exclaims. 

“Yeah, Renjun what do we do now!” Donghyuck repeats. 

Renjun takes a breath, “Kick open the door I don’t know.” 

He shakes his head, “It’s still school property. I’m not trying to pay for it” 

“That’s literally not the point,” Renjun puts his hand on his head, “What if we are stuck here till the next morning?”

That’s embarrassing to think about. Mr. Suh would find them laying on the floor because they had no other choice but to sleep on cold cheap tile floor, using their backpacks as pillows. He would have to spend the entire night with Donghyuck in this tiny room. No way in the world would that happen. 

Renjun slams his body against the door. 

**SLAM**

And again 

**SLAM**

“Jesus stop it the door isn’t going to move,” Donghyuck watched from the same position. 

It was too late to call anyone that might have been left behind on campus, only the janitors left now. 

“Our only hope are the janitors if they even show up,” said Renjun 

“Oh god, nice going Renjun,” he crosses his arms. 

“Be quiet and be stupid with your trumpet or something,” he bites back. 

“No. I’m actually putting it away now.” 

Renjun grunts, “Whatever.” 

They both do it anyway, no point in practicing when your lips hurt or when you couldn’t feel your tongue from the mindless playing in the time they practiced. They stay quiet for a while or it feels like forever because time moves slower in the band room. 

“Great my phone is dead,” says Renjun 

“Entertain me,” Donghyuck says bluntly. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“Yeah, tell me a story but a real one.” 

Renjun tilts his head, “Why do I want to waste my time doing that?”

“Do you wanna do your homework.”

“No.” 

“Okay then let's start.” 

“Really?...” he thinks, “Okay I got one,” 

“I know Mark and Xiaojun have gotten high in here”

Donghyuck lets out a small gasp, “Oh really?” 

“I didn’t expect it either. They don’t seem the types.”

“I think it has happened more than once because I used to always see them coming out of here.” 

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen them together,” Renjun grins, “And Doyoung and Jungwoo might have done some nasty things in here.”

They both burst into laughter. 

“Ew,” he points to the wall, “Is that what the stain is on the wall?” 

“It looks like it could be anything, like… whip cream” 

They get closer to inspect it. It’s long and it looks like dried glue or a weirdly thick shiny substance. 

Renjun crinkles his nose, “Oh that’s nasty.”

Donghyuck turns to him, “Tell me what whip cream looks like that.” 

“I dare you to lick it,” he laughs. 

Renjun pushes him, “Not for a million dollars. You’re sick Donghyuck” 

Another hour passes as they exchange stories about their fellow classmates. Who is dating who and update on the exes. They share their opinion on Mr. Suh and can agree that he is a unique person but for lack of better words, they strongly dislike him because he still made them work together. 

It’s 5 o’clock when they hear a stack of keys jingle in the band room. Both of them start frantically screaming and pounding on the door. Not long after does the janitor come to the rescue with a confused look on his face as he tries to ask questions. 

But he can’t ask them anything because they burst out running trying to avoid the janitor at all cost out of sheer embarrassment. They spit out a thank you and it’s not until they’re outside does Donghyuck speak, 

“Not so bad huh.” 

“Still annoying but okay trumpet,” he looks at him, “Dye your hair dude. Red is not your color”

Donghyuck looks straight head, “That's right, this is why I hate you.” 

❃

Donghyuck was amazed at how much they were able to work on to last week. He actually listened to Renjun talk about his funny stories for over an hour. His voice was a little less annoying now, he has to admit he got used to it. That doesn’t mean it made him dislike Renjun any less. 

Going to practice was the only thing on his mind today. He had a confidence boost from playing his part perfectly thanks to Renjun who asked him to play it. He was ready to show off that he was practicing and a whole lot better than Renjun. 

So he waits after school in front of the band room, tapping his feet impatiently. It’s only a few minutes since the bell rang so he was willing to wait but Renjun was so gonna play him back for this. If the performance wasn’t creeping up on them there was no chance he would’ve waited. 

Another 20 minutes pass by and Donghyuck is still alone waiting, looking like an idiot alone. Perhaps Renjun got caught up in class or he got detention (very likely) but even detention isn’t this long. This is the only time Donghyuck wishes he had Renjuns number. For nothing more but to know where he was instead of practice. He could text him that he wasn’t coming to practice and save him the struggle of waiting. Donghyuck could’ve been home right now wrapped up in a blanket and wasting his time doing other things. 

_Ping… Ping…._

**NEW CALL**  
_Loser Jaemin_

Donghyuck answers, “What's up?” 

Jaemin cuts him off, “Where are you right now” 

“Band room, why?” 

“Oh you’re not gonna like what I’m gonna say” 

A sense of dread grows within Donghyuck, this could mean anything. 

“How come I see Renjun at Starbucks with Jaehyun?” 

Donghyuck’s eyes go wide, “What. Are you kidding me. Are you serious?” 

“Deadass dude.” 

“So he’s at Starbucks while I’m at school waiting for him when I could be home right now,” he pauses, “and to think I was enjoying practice just a little.” 

“I want you to go ask him where Donghyuck is right now,” he says firmly 

He hears Jaemin yawn, “Can’t do that.” 

“Why not?!” 

“I’m with Jeno and Jisung right now. Why don’t you get his number so you can take out your own anger towards him instead of me.” 

“Very funny Jaemin.” 

“Doesn’t look like they’re leaving either,” he hears him laugh, “You know I wanted you to struggle to get Renjuns number but since you’re incompetent, I’ll be a good friend and send it. You can thank Jeno.” 

“Yeah yeah, thanks whatever.” Donghyuck collects his things as starts walking away. 

“You should go home now,” says Jaemin. 

“Exactly what I’m doing, gotta go!” he replies obviously annoyed. 

“Bye!” 

Donghyuck feels like a complete loser after being felt outside only to find out that his duet partner was probably flirting with Jaehyun at Starbucks because that’s what everyone did. The ultimate betrayal that anyone has ever done to him was this. Renjun could’ve told him something or better yet lie to him with something he couldn’t complain about like a doctor's appointment, not “I'm going to flirt with Jaehyun while we drink coffee!” 

Bits of Donghyuck wanted to see Renjun this week so he could ask him about more stories he had and then he could share his own. To further fuel that feeling was how he got used to seeing him once a week so… he was kind of getting comfortable. But those feelings were washed away completely when he craves for revenge. A simple plan that would not take any of his energy or get him detention. An action or demand that would annoy the other boy just enough to drive him crazy. He settled with the thought of taking his revenge at the next practice, whatever he had in mind, he wanted Renjun to hate it. 

_Ping… Ping…_

**3:35pm  
NEW MESSAGE**  
_Loser Jaemin: [new contact]  
There you go  
Don't forget you owe me _

It wouldn’t be a bad idea to text him right now. Renjun would have to read it in front of Jaehyun and he’d be the reason why he was suddenly in a bad mood, thus spoiling whatever they were doing. He could passive-aggressively mention practice and involve Starbucks. The anger in his veins and his millions of brain cells came up with this, 

**Tuesday, 3:40pm  
Renjun **  
_Donghyuck: can’t wait for next practice :)_

It was absolutely perfect. The text would totally freak Renjun out and it was short and sweet (so obviously he spent no time caring). He won’t let him win at whatever game they were playing. Donghyuck would be the winner whether the other liked it or not. 

❃

It’s finally Friday and all Renjun wants to do is relax. That would be impossible for the next period because Jeno mentioned duet practice during class, this was Mr. Suh’s way of relaxing but not his. Before he makes it to the band room he already notices his classmates in their groups scattered in the hallway, so Jeno was right. He doesn't have to deal with the awkwardness of pulling Donghyuck away from his friends because he’s already in the practice room. That’s interesting. 

The minute Renjun walks into the practice room he's greeted with

“I see the fuck up fairy has visited me again!” Donghyuck forces a cheek to cheek grin. 

Renjun doesn’t speak while he prepares his instrument and music, he doesn’t dare to give him the satisfaction. The other boy begins to play some sort of complicated music that he’s never heard before. He plays it perfectly without missing a note or a single beat. 

“Why don't you put that much effort in the duet!,” Renjun calls out over his playing. Thank god the door was closed because that was louder than he expected. 

Donghyuck stops playing, “You can't give me shit if you aren’t practicing either.”

“This is such a waste of my time,” Renjun groans. 

Suddenly the chairs behind Donghyuck begin to tilt over him. 

“You're a waste of my time.” 

“You're a waste of space,” Renjun shoves Donghyuck into the chairs behind him. 

In a matter of seconds, he sees the tall stack of chairs ready to collapse over them. Renjun shuts his eyes to prepare for impact. He feels sharp pain as his back hits the floor along with the weight of a hundred chairs and a heavyweight on his chest. 

“Oww. What the hell,” Renjun slowly opens his eyes to a head of red hair. 

“AHH!” They both scream as they look at each other in the eyes. Their faces only inches apart. 

“You really fucking did it this time Donghyuck.” 

“You pushed me!” 

Renjun looks straight at the other boy. He's never noticed that his eyes were the color of dark chocolate, a favorite of his. His eyes drift to his lips, that was a shade of pink that comes after eating strawberries, but it was natural. His lips were plush and had a blurred cupid's bow. He feels heat rise to his cheeks. 

“Get off of me,” He struggles to even move his neck. 

Donghyuck tries to push himself off but only makes it worse when the chairs sink further into them. Renjun can feel his breath on his face, it was warm and freaky to sense every inhale and exhale from him. 

Donghyuck looks away from him, “That's what you get for trying to fight me and now we’re stuck here.” 

“Why do these things keep happening to us,” says Renjun.

“I really can’t move. These chairs hurt,” he says constrained. 

“Can’t believe I'm gonna say this…” Renjun sighs, “get my phone, it's in my front pocket.” 

Donghyuck pretends to gag, “Don't want to, that’s weird.” 

He squints his eyes, “Oh my god. Donghyuck, I don’t want to be here any more than you,” he tries to move again but it doesn’t work, instead, his hits head on the floor. 

Donghyuck doesn’t bother to hide his laughter. 

“Be quiet dumbass,” he feels his face get hotter, “Okay, We have no other choice but to text someone. Get my phone, it's in the left pocket.”

“Ugh Fine,” Donghyuck reluctantly input his hand between their bodies, “There’s no phone.” 

This was incredibly awkward. 

Donghyuck looks straight at him, “Try the other pocket.”

It was a whole process to try it again with his other arm. His hand was sandwiched between their lower bodies as he struggles to wiggle out the phone. They both let out a small sigh of relief when he successfully takes out his phone. 

“Text my flute section group chat and tell them to help us.” 

Donghyuck extends his arm over Renjun, while the rest of their bodies are still stuck together. 

_Clink… Clink…_

“I need your password.” 

“Right… it's 03 23, you got it?” 

Donghyuck hums. 

“And then 20 00. I swear if you look at anything Donghyuck.” 

“Why would I want to do that.” 

The door abruptly swings open, “Hey guys! Class… is over?,” Chenle tilts his head. 

Donghyuck speaks first, “Help us get up please.”

❃

Renjun spends the rest of the day convincing his friends that they were in fact not making out. It was a simple accident. When he retells the story he can’t stop thinking about the color of his lips. They were tinted with what Renjun could only explain as strawberry juice. His hair smells like strawberries and now his lips are a shade of strawberry pink. He even noticed the 4 moles on his face that he counted for some reason. 

Chenle described them on the floor as if they were making out. 

He said, “their hair was ruffled and their lips were swollen.” 

Even having the guts to add, “How convent were those chairs, you know.” 

There was no point in changing anyone's mind because in Renjun’s heart he knew that he still disliked Donghyuck… and that he has an affinity for strawberries. 

❃

It's been a few days since their chair situation that Donghyuck had all weekend to think about. He recalls that the other boy smelled warm, like cologne with hints of oak. He’s a little embarrassed to say that he liked the way he smelled, it made him calm. It was impossible to not notice every single detail on Renjun’s, like the way his nose wrinkled when he hit his head. His lips were swollen, he can’t forget that part. 

His lips were pale pink, with a defined cupid's bow that was rounded. He remembers that his lips looked smooth and that cheeks were flushed too. That image of Renjun really doesn’t leave his mind. 

But today was Tuesday once again, they had to get down to business. Today’s business was getting his revenge by making Renjun play the trickiest part in his music without the sheet music. 

“Hi,” Renjun says abruptly. 

Donghyuck doesn’t miss a beat, “Hurry up. I don’t wanna be here too long.” 

He heads directly into the practice room and prepares his trumpet. They practice for a straight hour without fail. Now they could at least stay together and not make each other rush or slow down. Although, they still lacked very musical details. He didn't want to wreck the vibe so, he waits until the end to mention last week. 

“Last week wasn’t cool.” 

Renjun crosses his arms, “And what about it?”

“You easily could’ve mentioned it or at least lied to me.” 

“Ok. Not a big deal though.” 

He grins, “You know what, just for leaving me at Starbucks play measures fifty to ninety-six for me right now.” 

“No music.” 

He jerks his stand around, “Fine.”

Renjun does what he’s asked, looking Donghyuck straight in the eyes as he begins. He can’t help but notice his eyes that look like a pools of warm honey-—he natural kind that has a reddish tint in the sun. Thought, Donghyuck would not let himself be deceived by its color. The pools of honey were filled with venom that translated into anger. 

When the flute spoke he sounded bitter. The other boy's eyebrows were furrowed even when the music he played was peaceful. He was fueled by his anger for none other than Donghyuck. He can see flames in his eyes… until his eyes soften. 

Donghyuck can sense the moment when Renjun lets the music take over. He can tell by the movement of his arms when he relaxes and moves his flute fluidly. The way he takes a breath even changes, it's no longer a rapid hissing sound instead he secretly moves his entire upper body with him to take the breath. He can’t take his eyes off of him. 

The flames in his eyes grow smaller. There's a cologne scent that it fills the air—its Renjun. 

He stops playing, “What do you think.”

Donghyuck blinks, “It was fine.” 

“You always!-,” Renjun looks genuinely surprised, “Oh. I thought you would… nevermind.” 

“Ok. Practice over,” he collects his things, “Don’t forget to lock the door.” 

❃

“Okay, let's start at 14,” says Donghyuck. 

“Okay,” Renjun replies calmly. 

A week later practice number 6 or 7, he can’t remember which one, was tolerable. Though maybe it was the coffee he finally had a chance to drink or it was the chance that he ate decent cafeteria food today. What made it different was the fact that they listened to one another, in a musical sense. 

“At measure 32, you take your breath early and that interferes with my spot at 33,” says Renjun.

“Well I have to breathe somewhere,” Donghyuck utters. 

“Let's do it again.” 

The second time they went over the section, Donghyuck did consider the other boys criticism. It felt like a breath of fresh air now that they stopped arguing continuously. 

“Wait,” Donghyuck brings his trumpet down, “Your trill towards the end is overpowering my eighth notes.” 

“Play louder than.” 

“It says pianissimo right there,” he points to his music. 

“Oh right, that's hard for trumpets like you with big egos,” Renjun fakes a sympathetic smile.  
They somehow found a way to make it 99.9% better. The .01 coming for the lack of chemistry they still shared. Their final practice was also around the corner, so that's another source of motivation to listen. But, Renjun has softened up a little more each practice. It’s unmistakable when he starts to play gracefully, similarly to the way he does in class. He no longer has tension in his shoulders or through his fingers. 

“Practice is over, it's four twenty-nine,” says Renjun. 

“Cool,” he replies.

**4:29 pm  
NEW MESSAGE**  
_Loser Jaemin: Walking home today right?  
Meet you in the front _

He leaves without saying a word to the other boy and makes his way to meet Jaemin out front. 

“Hey! How was practice.” 

“It was honestly like I’m serious right now, it was okay,” Donghyuck says nodding his head. 

“That's an improvement, big time.”

“Yeah after the whole chair thing he started acting different, almost like he's letting his guard down.” 

Jaemin turns to him, “You mean like, he’s becoming comfortable with you? You guys literally hated each other's guts.”

“Well I don’t think comfortable are the right words to use, it's more like he stopped being so angry all the time.”

Donghyuck retells Jaemin about his practice today and other little things that stood out to him. He starts thinking about Renjun as he adds too many details about the other boy. It feels odd because he hated him just a few weeks ago. He shouldn't be concerned about the way Renjun licks his lips during practice or how his hands look when he's so focused on the music. 

But no he shouldn’t be fond of him, Renjun is just stupid… stupidly cute.

“Dude you wanted to choke him just at the beginning of the school year. Have you been less of a pain lately?,” Jaemin asks. 

“Not sure to be honest. I don’t feel so angry all the time, but don't get me wrong I use every chance I get to tease him. It's funny to me,” he laughs. 

“And before you ask, no, I don't like him as a person…”

“It's just that his eyes are pretty,” he mumbles

Jaemin stays quiet. 

“He's kind of cute but frightening because he has a bad temper.”

“Donghyuck do you hear yourself? You are completely oblivious.” 

He avoids the question, “So, how are you and Jeno getting along?”

❃

Renjun sat in journalism that became a free period again. He confesses that he did feel a little bad for leaving Donghyuck without mentioning, but Jaehyun invited him to talk over a cup of coffee. It was nice because Jaehyun ranted about his own problems and in return, he listened to him rant about… Donghyuck. 

“Jeno, Do you think I'm an asshole for leaving Donghyuck?” he asks 

Jeno turns around, “Well you did leave him hanging for more than half an hour.” 

“How do you know how long he waited?” 

“Jaemin told me, but you didn’t have his number to tell him either,” he fakes a second to think, “conclusion is that the both of you are stupid.”

Renjun ignores the last part, “You know, practice has changed a lot, like we actually listen to each other. It happened after the chair thing.” 

“Oh, you mean your makeout session during class?” Jeno says with a straight face. 

“Well actually…” he watches Jeno burst into laughter, “I did look at his lips a lot and-” 

Jeno stops laughing immediately and gasps, “Did you just say that Jun?!,” he exclaims, “I thought you hated him?” 

“I do, but it's getting harder because he's being nice to me? L-like he's being a decent person now” 

Renjun feels his face heat up, he knows the color is obvious. 

He shrugs his shoulders, “What if I don't even show up to the performance. Make him play alone.” 

“That would make you worse than an asshole.” 

❃

Renjun can't look at Donghyuck in the face anymore because all he sees are his lips instead. He knows that he’s supposed to hate Donghyuck but now it was complicated. Donghyuck said things that made him question how he was even graduating in the first place. Yet, he’s toned down the anger he sends his way (that part he likes). 

A lot has changed since they first started. Renjun hated Donghyuck with every inch of his body and he still did—that was debatable. He wasn’t going to start seeing his partner differently because he started treating him slightly better. He also had to get the image of his lips out of head before he storms out from practice this time. 

Regardless, it was their final practice he couldn’t ditch this time. 

“Renjun? What are you looking at,” Donghyuck asks. 

“O-oh the stain on the wall.” 

“Let's do measure 78 again. We keep missing the A to B flat as we go down on that sixteenth note.” 

He mentioned us… Renjun and Donghyuck, as we? He knows for a fact the other boy has ever called them we. That would make them a unit, two people on a team, two people working together. It blew his mind that he even thought of using that word because he was always blaming the mistake on Renjun or he’d have him just follow his lead for whatever he needed polishing. 

“Okay, let’s go slower then.” 

After ripping part measure 78 note by note, Donghyuck asks him, “Can ask this honestly?” 

“Donghyuck being serious is a thing?,” wait he wasn’t supposed to say that out loud, “I-I mean yea-yeah, go for it.” 

Donghyuck directs his full attention to Renjun, “... d-do you think we’re ready?”  
He is at a loss for words. Thought of Donghyuck having doubts amazed him. He was witnessing Donghyuck in a vulnerable state at this very moment, where had his confidence gone? 

“I do believe in… us.” 

“I'm just worrying too much,” Donghyuck forces a smile. 

His smile was a little more tolerable, but not out of the ordinary. He laughed a little, aw that was sweet. Renjun panics, he isn’t supposed to think that. Donghyuck was a pretty face, but nothing special. 

Don't fall for his charms, it won't work anyways he tells himself. 

It's not like Donghyuk is trying to make him, Renjun’s own ego won't let him. 

❃

Jeno spins around in Jaemin’s desk chair waiting for him to come back from the kitchen with snacks. He feels a cool breeze enters through the window. Unexpectedly their duet brought them to be unlikely friends, you know with their best friends hating each other and all. They are more than prepared for their duet performance so they don't worry themselves with it. 

“Okay so I brought popcorn and chips,” says Jaemin as he sits on his bed. 

“Dude, does Donghyuck talk about Renjun ever?,” Jeno asks. 

Jaemin nods, “Yeah, Donghyuck talks a lot about him, like last week on our walk home he wouldn’t stop talking about him.” 

“Renjun does too! It's like his life is centered around him.” 

“Do you know why they hate each other?” 

Jeno shrugs, “Not really, but man do they argue. Renjun told me he smells like strawberries.” 

“Oh yeah, that's his tear-free shampoo.” 

They both burst into laughter. 

“Huh? He really smells like strawberries? Why would Renjun notice that.” 

Jaemin changes the subject, “Donghyuck told me that the chairs fell on them in the practice room.”

“You won’t believe who found them,” Jaemin looks at him in anticipation, “Chenle found them and I quote, looked like they were making out,”

Jaemin grins, “Oh god, that he found them? That’s so ironic.” 

“Our best friends are idiots.” 

❃

It was performance day, and Donghyuck had the worst sleep of his life. He was worried if they both were ready. He had grown out of his need to show off and accepted that he would be sharing the stage with Renjun very soon. He went through the school day impatiently, watching each clock tick and counted the seconds until the bell rang. He hurried home wasting no time to get ready. 

Friday, 5:30 pm, school stage aka the cafeteria with its special white chairs. 

He wore his completely black concert outfit, black suit bottoms, button-down shirt with a tie, and followed by a blazer. He thought he looked amazing, this look makes him feel like he holds all power in his hands. His hair has faded by now into a shade of light brown with a reddish tint. It was styled to be parted slightly in the middle above his eyebrows. He does a double check on his sheet music and trumpet. Now he’s officially ready with a few minutes to spare. 

When he gets to school his classmates are going crazy because Joy forgot her page 3 or Mark dropped his weed and is making everyone look for it or Chenle brought food into the bandroom. He kind of liked this chaotic energy because it made him feel alive, giving him a boost of energy when he should be panicking about the possibility of making a mistake. 

He waits inside the band room as he warms up his trumpet, keeping his eyes on the door as he waits for Renjun to appear. That doesn't take very long when he notices him come in wearing, an entire black suit, but with a black turtleneck instead. He looked admirable with his flute case in one hand and his music folder in the other. His hair was parted to the side just like it was at the party, looking a little less arrogant this time. 

Renjun pats his shoulder, “Donghyuck, we’re on first,” 

“Okay, let’s go to the side stage.” 

To hear that he was opening was surprising to him and he hated having the responsibility of having to be a good opener. From his spot on the stage, he’s hidden behind black curtains waiting to be told when the show was starting. He was nervous, but there was that familiar cologne scent again as he waited by the stage. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes for only a moment, putting his mind at ease. Donghyuck notices that the other boy in front of him is standing calmly without a worry. He really doesn’t know how he isn’t tripping out right now. 

“Places everyone! We start in 5.” 

That's his cue to move up on stage. He follows the direction of the tape on the black wooden floor that places them smack in the middle of the stage facing the audience. The thick red curtains in front of them keep them from being seen. 

Renjun whispers, “We’ll be fine.” 

Donghyuck wants to answer him with a witty comment that would make him wish he never said that, but he can’t bring himself to do it. He blames it on his nerves that stop him from being able to open his mouth to speak. 

Donghyuck nods, “mmh.”

He suddenly feels the intense yellow light coming from the stage, watching as the curtains are pulled away. In the audience, he spots Jaemin, Jisung, and Joy in the front row and that makes him feel a little better. His eyes find Mr. Suh a few chairs down with a look of anticipation on his face and clipboard in his hands, he wishes she hadn’t seen him because now he can feel his hands trembling. He wasn’t a mess on stage though—not visibly. Only he knew that his breath was uneven, that the stage lights were too bright, and that the burning heat on his cheeks were not because of the audience. 

_“Lee Donghyuck and Huang Renjun with Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas.”_

They look at one another as they bring their instruments to their lips, listening as Renjun softly counts off, 

_“1… 2… 3… 4.”_

The music takes off with the other boy in the lead to begin and Donghyuck’s job was to echo him gently. He starts to question why they chose a slow piece, to begin with because all he keeps thinking about is how he wants to start rushing. His fingers have a mind of their own and he didn’t want that to be obvious. But he doesn’t let his fingers take over, he lightly closes his eyes and the scent of Renjun’s cologne fills his lungs. It makes it difficult to breathe for a moment conveniently when Donghyuck has a rest. 

Donghyuck’s eyes fall upon Renjun to watch him as he plays. The expression on his face was peaceful, while his eyes were stuck to his sheet music. His eyes sparkle and within he holds millions of stars. Though, he could tell he was nervous because he was shaking a bit like he had drunk too much coffee, but it worked for him. It brought out a natural vibrato that made the music sound even better. 

Donghyuck almost misses his chance to come back in on time, sending his eyes back to his sheet music. He can feel Renjun’s eyes on his, as he watches his fingers move. It only added to his nervousness, but Donghyuck lived for the stage. He loved the energy that the stage had in store for him. The best part was being able to share his talent and music with the audience that would listen intently. 

Once again for the final page do they come together as they approach the measure that they had dissected. He was sure that they could play it perfect—Renjun’s flute let out a shrill. 

It was painfully obvious and unmistakably a mistake. He already knew it was from a lack of air because he already was ignoring some of his chances to take of breath, but that's not important right at this moment. Donghyuck tries to save it by making eye contact with him, moving his instrument while he plays to guide the other boy through the rest. 

He let Renjun be the last sound heard when he played his last note. They ended effortlessly as they both gracefully bounced their instruments one last time, while looking at one another, then lowering their arms together.  
❃

The praise is a feeling that Renjun would never trade for anything in the world. As the stage lights blind him, his breathing accelerates. He looks at Donghyuck and his face is painted red with beads of sweat that he can see on the side of his face. A wide smile spreads across his face and it makes Renjun smile too. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders once he took his bow with the other boy. The loud clapping belonged to both him and Donghyuck… or really only Donghyuck. 

Renjun had been foolish and made a mistake on stage. He feels his eyes become uncomfortably warm as his vision blurs as he quickly grabs his music and walks off stage. Immediately he heads to the back of the hallway trying to get away from everyone he knew. 

“Renjun, It’s okay,” Donghyuck stops him. 

“No its not! We almost had it,” he spits out. 

“We saved it before it ended so no one will remember,” he says softly, “You’re still the first chair, you’re human.” 

Renjun turns around to face him, “Shut up Donghyuck! Finally, it’s over, just go away,” he feels the tears fall, “We don't have to pretend anymore.”

Donghyuck takes a step back, “Pretend about what?!” 

“We both know that we don't like each other!” he exclaims. 

“Fine! Go away then and shut your self out! Go away Renjun,” Donghyuck yells. 

Its when Donghyuck turns away when he starts to sob. He feels so incredibly stupid to have made a simple mistake. He was too preoccupied with the tempo to keep track of his breathing when he should’ve been able to do both. Nevertheless, he made a mistake because he wasn’t breathing enough, because he was nervous because he had anxiety that hit him on stage. Whatever the reason was, he hated it. 

He hopes that the new group on stage can muffle his crying and keep everyone in their seats. Renjun understands that there are bigger things in life than his mistake on stage, but right now he feels like he’s falling apart. 

“Jun, are you okay? I saw you storm off stage.” 

It was Jeno. 

“No, a second chair made no mistakes,” he wipes his tears, “Why am I like this?” 

“Dude you’ll be alright, I saw Mr. Suh clapping with the biggest smile,” Jeno smiles, “the audience loved you guys. For reals no one noticed… I mean it was kind of loud, but the ending made everyone forget.” 

Renjun sniffles, “You know Donghyuck came to me right now, saying those things, but he didn't mean it,” his vision blurs, “I-Its fake, he just wanted to make himself feel better.” 

“The way he was talking to me… It doesn't matter now because it's over,” he adds. 

“Why do you care so much about what he has to say?,” Jeno asks 

Renjun felt like he was falling into a trap that would leave him useless—in the hands of Donghyuck. 

“I enjoyed playing with him too much,” he says as his lip quivers. 

“Jun, what’s going on? You’re never this emotional.” 

He lets out a small laugh, “I thought he and I were becoming friends but I should've expected this.” 

“Renjun, I’m going, to be honest right now, you better not say anything.”

He nods.

“Donghyuck talks a lot about you… and you talk a lot him. You guys don’t hate each other as much as you want to think,” Jeno pauses, “Are you following?”

“So, you’re implying… that we want to be friends?,” he scoffs, “We still don’t get along.” 

“Hear me out. You both have feelings that are meant to be more than friends.” 

❃

The day after his performance, he’s Jaemin at a burger joint with the same generic 1950s aesthetic. The booths are way too big for their own good, so he feels tiny across from Jaemin. He’s ordered a cheeseburger with a side of fries and a strawberry milkshake. It was Jaemins treat since they had done so well on their duets, but he didn’t feel like celebrating. 

His heart felt heavy and he honestly felt the need to cry. His mind keeps replaying the part when Renjun told him to fuck off—he didn’t exactly say that but that's what he meant. He only went after Renjun with pure intentions after the performance. He felt the weight of Renjun’s mistake because he knew that it was a big deal. 

Jaemin tilts his head, “You aren’t touching your food… What's wrong?” 

“Yesterday after the performance Renjun told me to fuck off.”

“Oh? That makes sense. I saw you after the performance acting weird but didn’t want to spoil the mood. I thought it was good.”

“Well to Renjun it fell apart even though I thought the ending was a cherry on top,” he half-smiles. 

“That actually kind of hurt to hear him say that. I wasn't acting anymore honestly,” he pokes at a fry, “I guess he really hates me and I let my guard down. I can't believe it.” 

“Are you going… to cry?” asks Jaemin

“What? N-no, I’m not that sad about it. I'm just tired.” 

He finally takes a sip from his milkshake, “I didn’t think Renjun was the sensitive type.” 

“I didn’t think you would be feeling this way, but here we are. It’s funny because you used to hate him so much. You couldn’t go a day without ranting to me and now you’re sad because he yelled at you.” 

“It caught me off guard. I was just trying to make him feel better,” he sighs. 

Jaemin clears his throat, “I want you to be honest when you answer this… Does your heart skip a beat when you see him?”

“He is scary, so he makes me jumpy,” Donghyuck nods. 

“Do you blush when he looks at you?”

“I turn red when I play naturally.” 

Jaemin rolls his eyes, “Yeah but I’ve seen you play. You aren’t red before you go to band.” 

“I don’t know. I don’t keep track of my blushing.” 

“So you do consider it blushing!” he exclaims. 

Donghyuck looks away, “I didn’t say that.” 

“Donghyuck do you? By chance… have feelings for him?”

“I don’t know. His eyes sparkle… and I couldn’t stop thinking about his cologne, and his lips are really pretty, ” he feels heat rise to his face, 

“... I wasn’t supposed to say that out loud.” 

Jaemin smiles, “So is that a yes?”

❃  
Donghyuck notices on the way to band that almost all the trees are bare, void of any color but its branches. It makes him slightly happy because it meant that winter was in full swing and so were the holidays. Yet, the only thing on his mind was the way Jaemin pointed out the way Renjun made him feel. He recognizes Renjun at the door of the hallway, his heart jumps. 

Donghyuck opens his mouth to speak, “Hey.” 

“Don't talk to me,” Renjun replies firmly. 

“Fine then, loser.” 

That was not what he meant to say at all or what he wanted to say. Donghyuck felt like an idiot, his brain mushy from all of the thinking he’s done this weekend alone. When he walks into class Mr. Suh is already giving a rundown of the week. 

Mr. Suh stands in front of the first row, “I know we are only three weeks away from winter break and that does not mean its time to be lazy. Today it’s a normal rehearsal, be ready in 5.” 

“and I need to speak to Renjun and Donghyuck,” he adds. 

He makes the way to his desk, worried about god knows what he’s about to say. 

Mr. Suh takes a seat, “So, we had a guest from the semifinals festival on Friday and she wants you guys.” 

“I'm sending you both to semifinals!,” he exclaims, “Thought you’d have to choose another piece. So I expect you two back to your usual routine.” 

Trumpet boy and flute boy made it to semifinals. They made it to semifinals. This was not what he expected one bit. He thought Mr. Suh would give them a piece of his mind from  
Friday night and would call out Renjun for squeaking on stage. Though, he questions what that other person would have to have seen in their duet that would overturn any mistake. 

Renjun answers before he can, “We’ll start practicing right away.” 

“Thanks, Mr. Suh,” Donghyuck adds. 

“Oh! Renjun don’t beat yourself up about your mistake on stage. The ending was played beautifully so I totally forgot about it, but I still have to dock some points.” 

“T-thank you? It means a lot,” he replies.

“As a matter of fact, I want both of you to start looking for another piece right now. Go into the hallway and I’ll look for other music and leave it outside when you guys come after school.” 

“Okay! We’ll start right now,” Donghyuck says. 

They both head to the hallway calmly—that part was an act. Donghyuck had so many emotions following through him. He couldn’t explain if he felt gloomy or had hints of anger, but it was pure confusion nonetheless. He had a hard time reading Renjun’s emotions as well.

Renjun and Donghyuck stand in silence, opposite of each other in the hallway. The only sounds coming from the band rehearsing. They force all of their attention to their phones entirely pretending to be preoccupied. He can’t let himself go on like this, not with Renjun. 

Donghyuck breaks the silence, “I meant what I said on Friday.”

“No you didn’t, you still don't like me. You're only saying that to make yourself feel better.” 

“Well, I meant it. You saved the ending, your vibrato did it!” He exclaims 

Renjun crosses his arms, “Well I don’t buy it” 

“Fine believe what you want but I liked playing with you on stage” 

Renjun‘s face turns pink, “You’re kidding right?” 

“No, I’m not.” 

They stay silent. 

“Is it true that you talk about me,” Renjun says firmly

His heart skips a beat, “What, who told you that?” 

“Jeno.”

“From Jaemin right?” he asks. 

“Just answer it.” 

Donghyuck impatiently sighs, “I said that you’re annoying bec-“ 

Renjun interrupts him, “Exactly what I thought. You’re probably thinking that I’m acting like a child for crying and-” 

“Because I thought you looked stunning on stage and thought you played beautifully!” He shouts.

He didn’t expect to yell that part out or for it to come out that way. He feels his chest expand and contract rapidly, trying to catch his breath. Saying what he thought out loud was more than a little scary, and he hopes that Renjun wouldn’t blow up in his face for being honest. He even worried that the whole classroom heard him spill his guts out—there was no way he was going to explain this. He scans the other boy's face, confused and his cheeks only growing pinker. 

“No Renjun, I don’t think that you’re acting like a child,” Donghyuck softens his voice, “You made a mistake that was easy to forget, I was worried.” 

Renjun looks away, “I’m having a hard time believing that when it comes from your mouth. I know you still don’t like me.” 

“I don’t hate you… I’m starting to think that I never did,” he replies gently. 

He raises a brow, “Prove it.” 

“How do I do that?”

Renjun shrugs, “I don’t know figure it out.”

“Watch me,” Donghyuck replies firmly. 

The other boy looks directly at him, “Make it worth my wild.” 

He felt when Renjun’s eyes pierced through his own, looking for an answer. He normally would never go through with something like this, but he couldn’t help wanting to redeem himself for Renjun. 

_For Renjun—that was a new feeling._

Donghyuck is careful with what he chooses to say next, he can’t be stupid. He can’t find the words to say that he wasn’t acting or pretending just to give himself an ego boost. Instead, his curiosity engulfs him causing him to blurt out, 

“What do you tell Jeno about me?”

Renjun breaks eye contact, “...You made me smile on stage, you smell like strawberries, and I think about… your lip-”

“Hey, guys! Why are you guys not in class?,” says Yeri. 

Renjun smiles, “Donghyuck and I are going to semifinals so we’re talking about it.” 

He sends her a look that says get going, this isn’t the time. Luckily she gets the hint right away. 

“Oh! And I’m so late,” she says as she rushes past them. 

Donghyuck waits until she's out of sight, “What were you going to say?” 

“You aren’t that bad of a player,” he says softly. 

_Brrring… Brrring…_

“Wait, what were you going to say about my lips?” he asks. 

“I-I… nothing. I wasn’t going to say that.” 

He doesn’t notice the hoard of students coming their way. 

“You said lips. I heard-”

“Donghyuck! I got your stuff. Let’s go get lunch,” Joy interviens. 

He looks down into her hands and sees his backpack and case, “Oh, thanks but Renjun-” 

He looks back to where he was standing and he isn’t there. His eyes search for him in the hallway, but he’s already been whisked away by Jeno. Unaware of where this confidence came from, Donghyuck feels like he’s floating. 

“Joy, I think I like Renjun.” 

“I knew it!”  
❃

The last place Renjun wanted to be was in journalism at this very moment. Renjun was itching for the bell to ring any time now. It gave him the time to replay the conversation they had earlier and now Renun felt like an asshole. If he meant what he said, where does that leave him? He had said he looked stunning on stage, and you can’t just say that about anyone. He can’t stop thinking about how he was being so honest, almost admitting to being guilty of staring at his lips. Thank god for Yeri who saved him before he made a complete fool of himself. 

Looking at Donghyuck’s lips was not a big deal, but not being able to forget that they’re smooth, plump and a nearly perfect shade of pink, was. The other boy told him that he was stunning on stage so that has to mean that he glanced over to his lips. 

He taps Jeno’s shoulder, “Do I have pretty lips?” 

“Huh?” 

“Because I’m pretty sure Donghyuck has over-analyzed my lips,” says Renjun matter of factly.

Jeno scoffs, “Okay Jun, don’t try to justify your obsession with his lips with an assumption.”

“I’m dead serious. The likelihood of him looking at him is very high.” 

“I mean,” Jeno shrugs, “your lips are pink? And you wear chapstick all the time.” 

“Why is it such a big deal?” he adds. 

Renjun feels his face heat up, “It's not! I just wonder… Did you guys hear when Donghyuck yelled during band?” 

“Sort of, we were in the middle of something but you could hear most of it. I listened in so, I heard everything. I heard him say that you look stunning on stage,” Jeno raises his eyebrows, “now that's bold.” 

“I know! That’s exactly what I thought. You just can’t throw words around like that,” Renjun pretends to write, “and who knows where my confidence came from but I told him… that he made me smile and that he smiles like strawberries.” 

“You told him all that!” Jeno exclaims. 

Renjun sighs, “It gets worse… prepare yourself for what I’m about to say,” he takes a deep breath as Jeno watches in anticipation, “I said… that I think about his lips!” he blurts out as he shuts his eyes almost preparing for impact. 

Jeno’s mouth fell open, his eyes wide and hears a gasp, but it wasn’t him. 

“Renjun! What in the world!” Joy exclaims. 

Amazing, one of the other boys' close friends had heard him spilling his guts. Though, it was okay Joy wouldn’t tell the world. Now he has to explain that it wasn’t a big deal, that maybe he didn’t hate Donghyuck anymore and that was it. 

“Dude! Where did you get this courage from!” Jeno exclaims. 

Joy turns her chair around, “I thought you hated him?!” 

“I do! I mean only kind of or not really anymore,” he groans, “I can’t tell anymore.” 

“I can’t get the picture out of my head of when Donghyuck fell on top of me and he was right in front of my face when his lips were right in front of my eyes. And then when we would practice his lips would swell up and he would laugh when he would send Jaemin a picture to prove that he was practicing,” says Renjun. 

Jeno shakes his head, “Oh, you got it bad.” 

Renjun swoons, “and when we were on stage his eyes glistened.” 

“So what does this mean?” says Joy. 

Renjun looks away, “I don't know. He was literally an asshole a few weeks ago.” 

Jeno drops his pencil, “It means that people change and so do their feelings. I'm sure that's what happened to Donghyuck. Renjun, I see right through you. Your feelings have changed too.” 

“Well, I can’t keep this to myself, but a little birdy told me that Donghyuck is a little fond of Renjun,” Joy winks at him. 

_Brrring… Brrring…_

Renjun’s heart starts racing. “Oh my god. I owe Donghyuck an apology. Jeno you’re right. I’m not blushing for just any reason… Jeno, my heart skips a beat when I see him,” he says rapidly. 

He begins to shove his notebook into his backpack, “Thanks, Joy! I have to go meet him right now. Jeno don’t wait up on me,” he heads to the door, “Bye guys!”

Renjun never thought there would be a day that he would feel this way towards Donghyuck. He's never walked this quickly to the band room either, with so much anticipation or eagerness. 

“I might have a crush on Donghyuck?” he mumbles to himself. 

He always thought that he would end up falling for Jaehyun or Mark even, both the complete opposite of Donghyuck—both cute and their egos were almost nonexistent. Nonetheless, the thought makes him smile. 

This time Renjun was first waiting in front of the band room. It was awkward watching the other boy walk down the hall without saying a word. This would be his only chance to say anything to him before their moods change drastically for the worse. Donghyuck makes his way closer to the band room and Renjun can feel his heart beat faster. He wants to tell him that he knew he was an asshole now or that he wasn’t giving him a chance, but his brain scrambles itself when he reaches the door, only a few steps away from Renjun. 

“Donghyuck, I'm sorry that I treated you like shit on-,” Renjun spits out. 

Donghyuck doesn’t let him finish, “I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable.” 

He looks straight at him, “You didn’t. I just didn’t see that you actually cared. I thought you were lying.”

“I-I don’t know what to say.” 

“Accepting my apology would be enough.” 

“Then I do.” Donghyuck half-smiles, “We should get started.” 

“Oh yeah, mmh,” Renjun agrees. 

They both enter the bandroom, this time not heading to the practice room first. Renjun notices a table that's never there, topped with heaps of sheet music, solo books, duet books and plenty of other boxes to go through. He spots a yellow post-it, 

_Left this out for you guys, choose whichever. Good luck! - Mr. Suh_

“Mr. Suh wants us to look at all this music? How old is this?” Donghyuck asks. 

“Look, here's one written in 1969. It's called the summer of… 1969,” says Renjun

“It says play lovingly, with lust,” he adds. 

They both laugh because why would Mr. Suh leave that out for two teenagers, much less even keep it in the school's music library. 

Renjun clicks his tongue, “There's no trumpet part, so I guess I have to go solo.” 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, but can’t contain his smile. 

“What about this one?,” Renjun holds up a booklet, “Impressive trumpet part.” 

Donghyuck’s eyes light up, “What? Show me!”

The other boy tries to yank the music from is hands. 

“Hey don't snatch it!” he says holding it over his head. 

Donghyuck moves closer, “Give it!” 

He’s close, almost too close, but Renjun can’t find a reason to move. He watches as he struggles to get the music from his hands, it was kind of cute. 

“Nope!” Renjun says as he waves the booklet around. 

Donghyuck’s arm passes over Renjun’s shoulder, “Gotcha!” 

His eyes quickly find Renjun’s, now only inches apart from his face. The other expression changes right away as he doesn’t bother to bring down his arm. Renjun’s lips part slightly. He raises his hand to caress the other boy's cheek, his skin was smooth, it was soft, it was silky, it was flawless. 

Renjun brushes his thumb against Donghyuck’s bottom lip, still a bit swollen from today. His lips are pink and he’s eager to feel them against his own. He looks at Donghyuck, then at his lips and back to Donghyuck. He feels the other do the same. 

Donghyuck leans closer. Renjun slowly tilts his head, his hand on his chin. Their breaths quickening. 

"Are we really doing this?," Donghyuck says in a whisper.

"Yes” Renjun replies, his voice low, exhilarated from the tension between them.

Renjun doesn’t wait to place his lips against Donghyuk’s, he leads the kiss like this was something that he’s always dreamed of. He kisses him like he's starving, itching to taste every bit of Donghyuck. He feels Donghyuck’s arm move towards his waist. 

_Candy._ That sweet flavor that is making him go crazy. He can feel it in his veins, the rush that's running through his body.

_Donghyuck tastes like candy._

They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. 

The feeling of Donghyuk’s warmth engulfs his own body. Yet, he stands there frozen from the exhilaration and doubt of whatever happens next. 

“Renjun what does this mean?” 

“I kissed you back… and I want to do it again,” Renjun says softly. 

“I’m that good?” Donghyuck smirks. 

Renjun laughs, “I will walk away right now.” 

Donghyuck pulls him closer from the waist, completely enchanted, “Why would we want to do that?” 

Renjun was hypnotized by his lips, his taste, his eyes, most importantly by everything that was Donghyuck. He felt comfort in his arms, with him this close. He could sense every inhale and exhale the other boy took, along with the pleasing aroma of strawberries that came from him.

“Your eyes sparkle…” Donghyuck whispers. 

Renjun feels heat rush to his face as if he wasn’t at his limit already. 

“Is that proof enough for you,” Donghyuck asks. 

“Shut up and kiss me.” 

Renjun doesn’t want to let go, he can’t seem to want to his lips pull away. Donghyuck was intoxicating, and he really couldn’t get enough. He feels warm, his body, his lips, and his breath against his cheek. 

_No, he doesn’t taste like candy… he tastes like strawberries._

The thought makes Renjun laugh. 

They pull apart to open their eyes, staring into one another's eyes. Renjun’s full of curiosity, Donghyuck’s filled with wonder. 

“Why are you laughing?” Donghyuck asks. 

“You smell like strawberries and I like it.” his voice low. 

“Renjun… I-I like you,” Donghyuck says.

He feels endless fireworks go off in his stomach, this felt nice. He can’t help but smile. It's all starting to make sense, he really did start falling for him. 

“Donghyuck, I like you too,” he replies softly. 

“What does that make us now?” 

Renjun giggles, “We can talk logistics later. We have to finish choosing new music first.”

Donghyuck smiles, “You know I really like the summer of 1969.” 

“I bet if we look hard enough we can find the other pages,” Renjun replies. 

_And so they begin looking for the lost pages, getting lost in the music, in their conversations and most importantly in each other._

**Author's Note:**

> There will be an epilogue soon. I've hit 1000 hits and I thank you for that! Sorry for the long wait, I love this renhyuck so much so do wait patiently for an update. It will be given to you all soon. Thank You for reading! 
> 
> mood board [ here ](https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/practice-room-diaries/)  
> _playlist!![ here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5QjvlDgmvViuuyg1JyzOqR?si=JGQbYcHdTVCwvhAo0-dUmA) _  
> This is my first published work! so please leave feedback!!!


End file.
